


Not Another Gay Figure Skater: Living Legend

by verydryzen



Series: Not Another Gay Figure Skater [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Magical Realism, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verydryzen/pseuds/verydryzen
Summary: Victor has always dreamed of true love, but when he retires from figure skating and gets married,  life becomes more challenging than he anticipated…





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

Skating – the sound of the blades, the wind in the hair, gliding with such speed it makes your pulse race, soaring in the air during jumps, spinning at dizzying rates – it's addicting. Performing in front of thousands of people, the rush of triumph, and the deafening applause, there is no better feeling. Victor was born to skate, it's the only place he feels truly alive.

 

Not long after winning his first Junior Grand Prix, Victor's life falls apart. Victor has been flirting with a handsome boy hanging around the ice rink, the son of the Zamboni driver. Victor has adored cute kids since he was little, but over time, he realizes he prefers boys. The illicit nature of flirting with a boy adds to the drama. Slowly, they have been stealing kisses behind the bleachers, and meeting in the restrooms for groping. One day, Victor gets the courage to invite the boy to his home, knowing his parents will be out all evening. It gives them time to explore each other, and eventually go all the way. The evening is so enjoyable, that both boys fall asleep, naked in each other's arms.

“Wake up and get out!” screams his father.

Victor wakes up startled, while the boy, petrified, quickly puts on some pants, and runs out the door with the rest of his clothes.

“Victor, as long as you live in this house, you will not touch another boy.”

Victor stands up, still naked,

“Then it seems I won't be living here anymore,” he declares with as much bravado as he can muster. Victor grabs a bag, fills it with a few necessities, grabs his skating gear, and heads out into the street. Then he slumps against a wall. What does he do now? Victor wanders the streets for a few hours, then admits defeat, and goes to see Yaakov.

 

 _Bang! Bang! Bang_!

“Vitya, open the door! Come out! You must eat.”

Yaakov waves his hands in the air in discouragement, wondering what to do with his star skater. Victor is collapsed on the guest bed, his eyes red from sobbing for days. There is no going back. His mother refuses to defend him to his father or accept his homosexuality. Victor stands up and looks at himself in the mirror of the dresser. One day, someone will love him completely: heart, body and soul. Til then, he needs to shed his family and his past. He sees a sewing box, and finds inside an old pair of shears. He grabs them and chops his long silver locks. He emerges from the guest room, scraggly haired and famished. Yaakov blanches a moment at the haircut, then plops a plate of food in front of him. “Eat.” Yaakov looks over at Lilia. She grabs her phone, and dials her hairdresser.

 

Victor's adventure with the boy wets his appetite for more sexual encounters. Victor is a romantic, but he also realizes the advantages of having a masterful lover. He sets his sights on a older man with a terrible reputation, who teaches him all sorts of wonderful bedroom skills. Then over the next few years, he falls in love with a straight guy who leaves him to be married, a young man who turns out to be a paparazzi, and a businessman who cheats on him. Publicly however, he only dates women, as a protection in conservative Russia.

 

A few years after Christophe begins competing in the senior division, Victor observes the Swiss skater is attracted to him. They are both attending the Grand Prix banquet, Christophe is now 17, Victor is 19. Victor feels blue from the betrayal of the paparazzi man, and enjoys the balm to his ego of the younger boy's adoration.

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night?” eagerly asks Christophe.

“I already have a date with Zlata,” replies Victor. She is a pretty dancer from his ballet class, who often fronts as his girlfriend.

Later, they head up to their hotel rooms, and a tall skinny Christophe awkwardly tries to kiss Victor.

Victor gently pushes him away. “I'm sorry, no thank you.”

“Am I wrong? I had the feeling you liked boys…”

“I usually keep that secret, but yes. You're a sweet and innocent person, and I don't want to use you to forget someone else.”

Christophe looks crestfallen. “I'm just inexperienced, and that will change…”

“Of course that will change. You're very good-looking, there'll be lots of boys lining up for you. I promise …to be the friend who you will talk to about it. Good night.”

Victor gives Christophe his phone number, and over time, they chat and become friends. Victor wins more and more medals, and fails at more and more relationships. He watches Christophe change from an innocent to a sultry seductor. They live to compete, dedicating all their energy and heart to the ice.

 

**Grand Prix Final, Sochi, Russia**

 

Victor glides onto the ice in his pink prince costume, the epitome of grace and elegance. An aria in Italian plays. Victor dances a love, his arms expressing so much yearning, yet his face remains a mask. At the end, the crowd cheers, and soon another win is announced.

 

The cameras are flashing, reporters are hounding him with questions. One of them asks again,

“Mister Nikiforov, you have now won your fifth Grand Prix title, how does it feel? Who were you skating for tonight? Who is supposed to stay close to you?”

“I'm always skating for my fans.” Victor waves and blows a kiss to the camera. But his face quickly hardens once he is away from the limelight. Unfortunately, he has no current romantic interest. Secretly, he is skating for his muse, Terpsichore, the muse of dance. She is leaving him, and there is an emptiness in his soul. Usually, he visualizes a new costume, a new way of moving, or some story that needs to be told. But lately, he lacks inspiration. He has two routines in mind for a possible short program, but his heart isn't in it.

 

After the competition, Victor walks out with Plisetsky, when he notices a Japanese skater who he remembers from earlier. A fan of his, who had performed well, except for some issues with his jumps. He offers a commemorative photo, and sees an odd look of hurt cross the other man's face. Unsure how to react, Victor watches him leave. Victor checks the Grand Prix final results, and sees the man's name: Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Another competition, another boring banquet. Skaters, coaches and other associated skating people are chatting in little groups. At first, Victor doesn't even see the Japanese man over in the corner, drinking champagne. But after a while, everyone notices him. For some reason, the dark-haired man walks over to Yuri Plisetsky, and tells him off. Plisetsky challenges him to a dance off. Christophe plays some music, and suddenly both Yuris are dancing. Victor finds himself grabbing his phone and taking picture after picture. Both are good dancers, but Katsuki is more wild, knowledgeable and… sexy. Victor doesn't recall this guy having this much sex appeal on the ice. The music changes to something flamenco, and Victor is swept up by the song, by the dance, and by this man with whom he's dancing. Yuuri dips him, and Victor realizes that behind the fun and joy of the moment, there is a feeling of something clicking into place.

Terpsichore. Stay Close to Me. _“What do you really want, Victor? Fame? Glory?”_ He hears his muse whispering to him. _“Tell me what you want, Victor.”_

“Love. True love. My soulmate,” whispers Victor.

He hears a ghostly giggle, and then, _“All right.”_

Suddenly, he registers a very drunk Yuuri with a tie wrapped around his head, is humping his leg, and babbling,

“If I win this dance off, be my coooach, Victor.”

 

A few weeks later, in his apartment in St. Petersburg, Victor calls Christophe.

“Hello Christophe, how is life treating you?”

“Very well, I have a new boyfriend who lives in Lausanne, seems he fell for me at the Sochi banquet. I knew my pole dancing skills would come in handy…” chuckles Christophe.

“Any word from Yuuri? He hasn't called me.”

“That cute piece of _derrrière_ hasn't shown up anywhere. I'd probably dump Florian for a chance with him…” teases Christophe.

“I'm not worried, he preferred me. Good luck with your new boyfriend.”

 

Four months later, Victor is reclining on his couch, hugging his poodle. The Japanese skater with the amazing body and beautiful dance moves has disappeared. He did not show up at the world championship, and has not made any attempt to contact Victor. Did Yuuri lose his contact info? Victor had made clear to all his friends to pass on his phone number if asked… This is silly. It was just some hallucination, his romantic nature getting the better of him. Still, it hasn't stopped him from watching videos of Yuuri's previous skating performances, trolling his fan pages, and watching a shy and geeky Yuuri give a few interviews.

 

Suddenly, Christophe pings him with a viral video. Victor watches a chubby grainy dark-haired figure skating Victor's free program. Wow. Even without audio, there's a musicality that is captivating and… familiar. Victor frowns, the tagline says Yuuri Katsuki. Why would Yuuri have learned his free skate? Victor watches the video again, then once more. He hadn't really believed the voice before, but this seems like a sign, a flashing neon sign, to pursue true love.

 

Victor makes a reservation at Yutopia, though the woman on the other line seems a bit dubious about his name. He calls _CedEx_ to ship his belongings. By the next day, Makkachin is sleeping in a big crate, and Victor is sitting alone on a plane. Yutopia. Victor straightens his posture, arranges his hair, and glides into the idiosyncratically decorated Japanese inn.

Victor relaxes as he is greeted with warmth and enthusiasm by a short maternal figure.

“I was hoping to talk with Yuuri Katsuki. Is he available?”

“Still sleeping. He wake up much later. Hot bath?”

The idea of sitting in the hot springs sounds heavenly. The day is beautiful, with a light snow sprinkling from the sky, not the weather he was expecting in southern Japan. Victor is just settling into the hot water, when he hears Yuuri's voice squeak,

“Vi...Victor! Why are you here?”

Victor stands up from the hot bath, and grandiosely announces,

“Yuuri! Starting from today, I'm your new coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix final.” Then he winks.

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!?” screams Yuuri.

Victor smiles at his surprise. This feels different from any other relationship he's pursued. This is going to be fun.

 

Seducing Yuuri turns out to be more difficult than he was anticipating. Like Cinderella disappearing after the ball, sexy dancing Yuuri seems to have vanished as well. Victor choreographs a seductive routine with Spanish flair that he hopes will bring out the magic from the banquet night. Adding to the challenge, he finds himself choreographing for the sulking Russian teenager as well. For the fun of it, the _agape_ routine is beautiful and angelic, the complete opposite of Yurio's personality. Although his relationship with Yuuri is not moving forward like he hoped, he hasn't had this much fun in ages.

 

Eventually,Victor recognizes that Yuuri considers himself straight, and must be in denial of the drunken flirting between them at the banquet. Still there is so much chemistry, so much attraction, Victor finds himself pursuing the relationship anyway. Yuuri is such an improbable mix of sweetness and sexiness, innocent yet well-traveled, emotional yet strong. It takes a long time for Yuuri to open up and let him in, and Victor soon understands Yuuri allows very few people in his life.

 

Over the next few months, Victor falls more and more in love. He loves talking with Yuuri, coaching Yuuri, traveling with Yuuri, making love with Yuuri… He even likes watching Yuuri with his dog. Victor suspects Makkachin has fallen in love with Yuuri as well. Surprisingly, Victor hasn't dated other ice skaters. But now watching Yuuri skate, especially in tight outfits that shows every muscle, every nook of this body, makes Victor swoon. In Beijing, when Yuuri suddenly attempts a quadruple flip at the end of his free skate, Victor impulsively kisses Yuuri in front of everyone. Later at Beijing Capital Airport, Yuuri is scrolling through his phone.

“My SNS is going crazy, everybody's reposting footage of us… kissing,” whimpers Yuuri, in shock.

“Are you upset with me? We haven't talked about publicly outing our relationship,” asks Victor, worried.

“It's a little strange, because I don't feel gay but, I'm happy everybody knows you're mine.”

Hearing that gives Victor the courage to make a full confession.

“Yuuri… you know I love you, but I also want to say…” Victor stops, overwhelmed with emotion. “I don't just love you, you're special or …we're special together. I think you're my soulmate.”

Yuuri stares at him, trying to grasp the meaning of his words.

“You're saying I'm more than a temporary lover…” clarifies Yuuri.

“I'm saying you're the love of my life.”

 

V.Nikiforov: I just told Yuuri he's the love of my life, and he said nothing!!!

C.Giacometti: ?? At the airport?

V.Nikiforov: Well, yes…

C.Giacometti: You decided to bare your heart to a skater who has just traveled, competed, barely slept, had a panic attack…

V.Nikiforov: yes

C.Giacometti: What's he doing now?

V.Nikiforov: I'll check… Oh. He's asleep. Oh he's too cute!!!

C.Giacometti: Impressive, these airport seats are hideously uncomfortable,… time for me to board, good night

 

All of Victor's usual caution has evaporated, and fortunately, Yuuri doesn't chastise him. Yuuri manages the scandal by avoiding social media, and focusing on the Grand Prix final. In Moscow, Victor throws away any public decorum, and kisses Yuuri's skate. Victor had been planning to return to competition after the Grand Prix final, but while reuniting in Hasetsu,Victor decides to give up his own skating career to coach Yuuri for the next few years.

 

**Grand Prix Final, Barcelona, Spain**

 

Victor decides to go for a swim at the hotel pool, even though it's December. Christophe shows up with champagne.

“How is your relationship?”

“It's a little confusing. Yuuri insists he's not gay, and doesn't like to go out to gay bars, but I guess that's normal since he used to date girls.”

“I've dated plenty of bisexual and gay curious men. Yuuri cringes when women flirt with him, his best friend is gay, and the way he lusts after you… I saw him grab your tie in Moscow, that was hot! Your muffin seems to me like a classic closeted gay man in denial.”

“Were not very closeted anymore, kissing him in Beijing sort of outed us…”

“On the ice, in front of cameras no less… It was a joy to behold.”

“Yuuri is coping by avoiding all social media.”

 

Victor and Yuuri are wandering the Christmas market in Barcelona. Coaching is a lot more difficult than he had envisioned, especially dealing with Yuuri's emotional handicap. Victor finds it difficult to be so in love with someone, yet still have lingering doubts about Yuuri being truly committed to him. He understands how difficult it must have been for Yuuri to accept a relationship with a man. Yuuri had quickly adapted to the physical differences, but the social differences, not being quite accepted in some places, pariahs in others, and outright hatred is hard for him to handle. Their arms full of bags, Victor expects to return to the hotel soon. Suddenly, Yuuri excitedly drags him into an expensive jewelry shop. He is babbling about _omamori_ , some kind of traditional good luck charm. But instead of a charm, Yuuri is looking at matching gold … wedding bands. Yuuri pulls him outside, and in front of a church, thanks him for his coaching by putting on a gold ring… on the ring finger of his right hand, where Russians wear their wedding bands. A choir nearby is singing, deeply touched, Victor puts the other gold ring on Yuuri's right hand. The moment is magical, surreal, and …deeply familiar.

 

The music of the choir, the church, the ritual – they're getting married! Not legally, not the official wedding that they will have some day – Victor is suddenly sure they will be married. Victor hadn't even thought about proposing, he's been so worried that Yuuri would panic at the idea of two men spending the rest of their lives together. Suddenly the air feels sparkly and he sees Yuuri's cheeks turn pink. In that moment, he can feel all of the tenderness, and love from Yuuri, as well as his insecurities. A layer of hardness and jadedness seems to melt away from Victor's heart.

 

On the sidelines of the Grand Prix final, Victor watches skating with fresh eyes. Every routine seems exciting and new, and Victor feels like a little boy exploring the world for the first time. When Yuuri announces his retirement, Victor cries. He doesn't want all of this to be taken away, somehow, Yuuri needs to continue skating. But Yuuri is also correct. For the first time in ages, Victor feels enthusiastic about returning to the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

 

Two and a half years after Barcelona, Victor thought they would have been married by now, but circumstances never seem ideal. They have been living in St. Petersburg, training, coaching, and competing in a whirlwind of events that leaves little time for their relationship. In addition, Yuuri seems reluctant to get married officially. Yuuri still refuses to call himself gay, and seems bewildered and distressed by the amount of media attention their relationship has garnered. When pressed to set a date, or choose a location, Yuuri shrugs. For Victor, their impromptu exchange in Barcelona has wetted his appetite for the real ceremony. They are sitting in his apartment eating a bowl of _s_ _olyanka_ , a thick and spicy soup, when Victor decides it's time to talk about the future.

“Yuuri, I'm ready to retire. Our schedules are so busy, we barely have time to be together…”

“I understand. But would you consider competing till the next Grand Prix final? For some reason, it's being held in Barcelona again…” Yuuri gazes up at him with a hopeful look, which is hard to resist.

“I don't want to compete, if I'm not fully dedicated,” explains Victor.

Yuuri climbs into his lap, which he does to feel safe, and makes Victor more likely to acquiesce.

“How about this. We both compete to the Grand Prix final, then we both retire, and… get married,” offers Yuuri, his head cocked to the side.

Victor feels his heart beat faster,

“How soon after the final?”

“A few weeks? We could have a winter wedding…”

“Would it be too obvious if I choreograph us in tuxedos to a wedding march?”

“That's for the short program. For the free program, you have to choreograph the honeymoon…” Yuuri says impishly.

 

Yuuri comes home the next day to see a platter with various foods with little flags stuck in them. Victor aflutter narrates,

“We could be legally married in these countries… This is Canadian ham, Norwegian pickled herring, Spanish flan, French Camembert, Hawaiian pineapple,…”

“It will be difficult for my parents to close Yutopia, and our friends live all around the world, plus December is so cold…” ponders Yuuri, taking a bite of empanada from Argentina.

 

The next day, Victor takes a break from training, puts on his skate guards, and answers his phone. For some reason, he has a bad feeling about Christophe's call.

“I've hurt my back. I'll be having surgery next week,” reveals Christophe, sounding unusually depressed.

“What are your possible outcomes?”

“If the surgery is successful, I should have a normal life – except I shouldn't be doing jumps. That's not a normal life for me. If things go wrong… I could be in a wheelchair.”

“I should come and be there. Yaakov can coach Yuuri, and I'll skate when I can in Champéry.…”

“Thank you, Victor. I really needed to hear that you would come.” Christophe sounds a little choked up. “But Florian is moving in with me until I'm back on my feet. Please don't tell anyone about this. I want to be left alone.”

Christophe hangs up, Victor looks worriedly at his phone.

“Vitya, get off your phone! You should be setting an example to the younger skaters,” yells Yaakov.

 

**December 29th, Honolulu, Hawaii**

 

For Victor, Honolulu reminds him of Japan because there are so many Japanese people, and Japanese run businesses. He and Christophe are lounging by the hotel pool next to the beach.

“Christophe, the scars on your back are barely visible. How do you like being retired?”

“I'm falling into complete hedonism. I've always done what I wanted, but after the surgery, I recognized life is short, and I mean to enjoy it. Did you invite your parents?”

“I did. My mother was particularly upset by the invitation, she hung up on me.”

“At least the Katsuki clan seem ready to adopt you.”

“Yes, I'm marrying into the family! I'm exhilarated!”

“This is just an excuse to get dressed up and have a party in your honor,” asserts Christophe, then he suddenly adds,“Victor, do remember that time you turned me down?”

“Mmm, did I? I don't remember that…” Victor airily replies.

“You said I was too sweet and innocent for you. And now you're going to marry one of the sweetest and most innocent guys on the planet… I'm slightly annoyed. You lied to me.”

“I wasn't lying. Back then, I found experienced older men attractive. Now as I've matured, I enjoy younger Japanese men who dance like a dream…”

“Well, you're in luck. Here comes one now….”

Victor turns around quickly, then pouts at glimpsing Minami Kenjirou.

“Ah, Yuuri's number one fan. Minami follows Yuuri around like a puppy. Minami even cried at the retirement party.”

 

Not long after, Victor sees Yuuri come towards them, looking worried. He is followed by Morton, the wedding planner, a wiry man who appears constantly busy and exasperated. Morton abandons Yuuri as a lost cause, and makes a beeline for Victor.

“Mister Nikiforov, I am the _best_ wedding planner on this island. I will orchestrate, for you and your fiancé, a simple, elegant, and _tasteful_ ceremony. So there will not be any sky writing, dolphins leaping, or half naked men with candles. And I must remind you, animal species are tightly controlled at customs. Do not attempt to smuggle in doves, or butterflies, into our fragile island ecosystem.” Morton takes a dramatic pause. “I must insist once again for a rehearsal.”

Victor waives a hand in his direction.

“Family and guests are arriving a few hours before the ceremony. There won't be time.”

Yuuri tries to appease Morton,

“Maybe Victor and I could rehearse…” but Christophe looks at Victor, and Victor smiles and nods. They both grab one arm and throw Yuuri into the pool, then dive in.

 

After a quick swim, during which Yuuri had to evade both Victor's and Christophe's hands, Yuuri enjoys a moment of quiet while the other two search for lunch. Suddenly, he hears a squeal of pleasure, and is hugged by Phichit wearing a Hawaiian shirt and about five strands of flowers. Yuuri hugs him back happily, and Phichit joins him by the pool. Yuuri goes back to staring at a blank page of a notebook, holding a pen.

“I'm more excited than you are! What are you writing?” chirps Phichit.

“I'm supposed to write my vows, but my words sound so… wrong. Plus, I'm not comfortable saying this stuff in front of everybody…” whines Yuuri.

Phichit rolls his eyes. “But you can't shut up about it late at night on the phone… And you have said some pretty amorous words on TV… I want to hold onto Victor with the power of _looove_ …”

Phichit hugs himself, and makes smoochy noises. Yuuri bops him on the head with his notebook.

 

Victor and Christophe return, with matching sunglasses and a tray of green rolls.

“ _Lau lau_ \- Steamed fish and pork wrapped in taro leaves,” announces Victor.

“Ah, Phichit, _mon ange_ , we need to coordinate our stag parties…” Christophe purrs to Phichit, sitting on the lounge chair next to him.

“Victor, did you write anything for your vows?” questions Yuuri, frowning at his own blank page.

Victor brings out several sheets of paper covered in a loopy handwriting, and hands them to Yuuri.

“Tadaa! I plan to tell our guests everything I love about you.”

Yuuri looks curious, and begins to read. On page two, his face turns pink, then red.

“Victor! You can't say this in front of people… you don't even say this in bed…”

Phichit immediately comes over, and tries to read over Yuuri's shoulder.

“Mon cher Yuuri, please read it out loud…” encourages Christophe. But Yuuri shakes his head, hands Victor the first sheet of paper, and hides the rest in the bag.

“One or two lines from the first page would be acceptable,” Yuuri chides Victor.

 

Minami arrives by the pool, looks around eagerly,

“I can't believe I'm here! I got lost finding my hotel room, but I'm finally settled in. Are you having a bachelor party tonight, Yuuri-kun?” Minami asks.

Christophe comes up behind Yuuri, and says in a deep sexy tone,

“Come party with me tonight, I'll make all your dreams come true…”

But Phichit shakes his head, and grabs Yuuri's hand.

“He's gonna be with me tonight. This is the last night I get him all to myself, and we're going to giggle, watch movies, and gossip. We don't need to stare at naked men.”

Christophe smiles predatorily at Minami. “You're of legal age now, you're comingto see … a stage show of naked men.”

Minami protests, “But I want to giggle and gossip…” he flails helplessly, trying to escape from Christophe's grasp.

 

Late that night, Phichit and Yuuri are camped out on Phichit's bed, ignoring the movie on TV, and snacking on food from room service. Phichit hands Yuuri a gift.

“I know you said no gifts, it's just a little something…”

Yuuri opens the small package about the size of a book.

“Victor was livid when I added _no gift_ s to the invitations, he registered us at about a dozen stores…”

Inside the package is a picture frame, with a photo of Phichit and Yuuri.

“I remember this! You took me sightseeing in Bangkok, that gold roof in the background is stunning.”

“I want you to remember me. You're retired, and getting married, I'm not sure when we'll see each other…” laments Phichit.

 

Later that night, Minami enters an empty banquet room.

“I don't see anyone, where's the racy stage show…” Minami wonders out loud.

Suddenly a spotlight appears on stage, and Christophe starts dancing, wearing a miniscule G string.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!” cries a horrified Minami.

 

The next afternoon, Yuuri's family and friends arrive, as well as their close acquaintances. Victor is wearing a white tuxedo and waiting near the beach. Thankfully, the wedding planner is doing a wonderful job, and everything looks perfect. Victor can relax and have a wonderful day. Mari comes up next to him wearing a pink dress.

“You look lovely! You didn't have to wear a dress, Mari-san,” says Victor, looping her arm through his.

“My mother is having a hard enough time with this wedding, it's the least I could do,” declares Mari.

Victor feels a pain in his heart,

“I thought she was supportive of Yuuri and I…”

“She adores you, it's just… she wants grandkids.”

“Ah…”

“Speaking of which, I probably won't have kids, and… you should. I'd be willing to donate eggs.”

“Really? I… am speechless.”

“Talk to Yuuri. You'd need to get a surrogate…”

“Mari-san, that you would share such a gift with me, with us, I can't express how much it would mean, that our baby could share something of each of us…” Victor feels his eyes tearing. Mari smiles, and hugs him, patting his back.

 

Yuuri shows up in a matching white tuxedo, and bare feet. Victor smiles and shows off his bare feet as points his toes as he extends a leg outward in a _développé_.

“Yuuri, I like your idea of naked feet. It makes the sand more sensual.”

Yuuri smiles back, then heaves a sigh of relief at seeing the simple decorations on the beach.

“This is nice. I was worried Victor would show up on a white elephant or have transported an ice rink on the beach… I'm glad he restrained himself.”

Morton looks at the heavens, but says nothing. Victor edges up next to Morton and whispers,

“Send me all the bills, my fiancé doesn't realize what simple elegance costs…”

 

Christophe is dressed in his best man's linen and silk suit, a sort of seafoam color that complements his coloring. Unable to deal with the silk tie that goes with it, he knocks on Victor's door. No answer. He sees that Phichit's door is ajar, knocks and opens it, and announces,

“I need help with my tie…” and stops, surprising Phichit crying on his bed. Phichit hides his face in the bed cover,

“I'll be out…”, he sniffles, “in a minute.”

Christophe sits on the edge of the bed, and gently asks,

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“No thanks. Sorry… I'm such a …drama queen.”

“I don't think so. Drama queens make a big deal out of nothing, you're trying to make nothing out of a big deal. Why don't you get your suit on?”

Phichit quickly changes into a matching seafoam suit, except with pants that go to the knees.

“This seafoam color suits you better,” complains Christophe. Phichit has stopped crying, but seems morose. They knot each other's ties, and walk out towards the beach. As they get near, Christophe says sardonically,

“Don't worry, their marriage won't last 6 months…”

Phichit turns towards him incensed,

“Not true! They are made for each other, and they love each other so much, and…” Phichit narrows his eyes, “…you said that on purpose, to rile me up,” he growls. Christophe smiles.

 

There's a small archway covered with Hawaiian flowers, directly on the beach. The Japanese character for love has been sculpted into the sand. White folding chairs are lined up on both sides of the aisle, with flower arrangements hanging on metal poles. The aisle is covered in white rose petals. Victor greets the many friendly faces from the skating world, and Yuuri's family.Victor and Yuuri walk down the aisle together, holding matching bouquets of white roses. Christophe and Phichit are standing at either side, each holding a ring. The priest begins,

“Dearly beloved…” Victor decides to hold hands with Yuuri, and looks around trying to decide what to do with the bouquet. Yuuri offers his to Phichit, who shakes his head, and whispers,

“You have to throw it to me later.”

Victor takes both bouquets and sticks them in the sand at their feet. Nearby, Morton covers his face in dismay. The priest continues,

“…we are gathered here today…”

Minami cranes his neck over to one side to try and see. Suddenly, all the guests hear a cracking sound and a thud. Minami has fallen over and broken his wooden chair. Yurio sitting nearby rolls his eyes. Red as a tomato, Minami apologizes profusely. Morton magically appears with an extra chair, while Christophe chuckles, and whispers over to Phichit,

“The course of true love never did run smooth.”

But soon the priest is done, and Victor and Yuuri are declaring their vows.

 

“For the first time, I'm not alone. I'm so lucky to spend my life with someone so special and precious to me and that I love so much, Victor,” says Yuuri a little shakily, holding both of Victor's hands.

 

“Yuuri, you've made all my dreams come true. You've brought new colors to my world, I promise that our love will shine brighter than a thousand suns, and I will adore you forever.”

 

“Victor Nikiforov, I pledge to love you and cherish you, in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, as long as we both shall live.”

“Yuuri Katsuki, I pledge…”

The words have a surreal quality, as if someone has slipped him a drug. Victor can hear other voices talking nearby.

They exchange the same rings that Yuuri had originally bought, and that Victor has had engraved. As the ceremony ends, Victor regains his lucidity. On the beach, a dance floor, dinner tables, and a food buffet have been laid out. The layered white cake is covered in sea shells made of frosting.Victor removes the two little figure skaters on top of the cake, and feeds a piece to Yuuri. They throw their bouquets, then Victor offers out a hand,

“Yuuri, would you dance with me?” Yuuri smiles delighted, and looks even more impressed as Victor partners him for the first waltz.

“You took lessons, your waltz has improved,” comments Yuuri, his eyes sparkling.

Everybody's dancing, Victor and Yuuri dance the night away, oblivious to everyone else.

 

Victor and Yuuri are waiting at the Honolulu airport. Victor is giddy, and finally can't stand it anymore,

“Where are we going for our honeymoon? We need to board a flight!”

Yuuri smiles at his impatience, and excitement.

“Fine. We're going to Canada.”

“I've been to Skate Canada at least once, the country's huge! Where in Canada?”

“Québec city. I'm not saying anything more.”

 

On the plane, Victor chatters, and looks out the window, while Yuuri nestles into his shoulder, tired.

“Did you and Phichit get any sleep last night?”

“A few hours. We haven't talked like that in a long time. Did you stay up late with Christophe?”

“No. I fell asleep early, and Christophe went out with Minami.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Québec city, Canada**

 

They arrive at a small airport near Québec city, and take a taxi. It is extremely cold, and snow and ice blanket the scenery around them. The taxi heads into the countryside, north of the city. It drives up a small road, and they take their bags out of the trunk. Yuuri goes inside a little shack, and soon a horse-drawn sleigh appears to take them.

“Amazing! I thought we'd be going somewhere hot and tropical…”

The sleigh brings them to a dwelling shaped like a sloping hill, a hotel made entirely of snow and ice, with beautiful wood doors. The walls are elaborately sculpted snow sculptures, and all the furniture is carved of ice. Inside, they are shown a large suite with the bed made of ice, lined with fur. The exquisitely carved walls that slope and swirl are reminiscent of Viking art. Luckily, Yuuri has secured a room with a hot tub, because the rooms get incredibly cold at night.

“It's just for one night, after that we're staying at the castle in town. But I wanted our first night to be… unforgettable. You once called me your prince. Ever since then, I've imagined you as my magical ice prince, living in a castle of snow and ice, who comes to save me.”

The room is beautiful, however even during the day, it is incredibly cold. They are given lectures and warnings about how not to suffer hypothermia at night. Soon they lie huddled in the special subzero sleeping bags, not even daring to hold hands for fear of frostbite.

“Sorry, Victor. It's not very romantic to freeze to death,” apologizes Yuuri.

“It's fine, Yuuri. The beauty is worth it, we can make love at the hotel tomorrow. You are always worth the wait.”

Victor gives a quick kiss, but Yuuri is exhausted and quickly falls asleep on the furs next to him. Victor feels his heart is about to burst in happiness. He stares at the ceiling glistening in the darkness, too excited to sleep. He pictures in his mind a perfect life: an elegant home, Yuuri and him cuddling on the couch, the dog at their feet and maybe… a baby. And yet… he feels the push to go further, to not just have a regular loving marriage.

“I want the deepest, most amazing love with my soulmate,” he whispers fervently.

The snow and ice around him sparkles, he loses consciousness and slumbers.

 

The next day, they take a taxi to the Château Frontenac, a hotel built like a castle on a promontory in the old quarter of Québec. The room overlooks the St. Lawrence river covered with jagged ice.

“I checked online, and there's several gourmet French restaurants within walking distance,” Yuuri informs him.

They have a wonderful meal, but walking back to the room, Yuuri frets.

“You've already seen the room, and I didn't do anything special. I kept thinking I should get flowers, or scented oils, maybe some food, or candles, or maybe ...sex toys, but that's not romantic... so it's just a room… the wedding was so perfect and all I had to do was the honeymoon and…”

Victor stops him with a quick kiss.

“I have a slight headache, there's a store across the street that might sell medication…” requests Victor. Yuuri nods his head, and heads back out into the cold night. Meanwhile,Victor walks over to the concierge.

 

Yuuri reappears with generic pain tablets, and they take the elevator. Yuuri opens the door to their room and discovers a bouquet of roses, a bottle of wine chilling, soft classical music playing, candles in the fireplace, and _mignardises_ , tiny versions of classic French pastries.

Yuuri gasps, “Impossible, I didn't, but… you did? I was only gone about 15 minutes…”

“You did say I'm a magical prince.”

 

“Victor, are we really married?”

“Yes, Yuuri. Absolutely, positively, wonderfully married.”

Victor holds Yuuri and his arms, just enjoying the way their bodies fit together so perfectly. He starts to run a hand on Yuuri's cheek, and drop little kisses on his ear and down his neck. Yuuri makes a little humming noise, and arches his back a little. Victor knows that Yuuri's in the mood for lovemaking, but holds off from any thing more, wanting to make the moment last.

“Stop teasing me, Victor. “

“I'm just trying to take it slow, and gauge your mood.”

“My mood is… I want to feel myself inside you and watch my husband face go wild with desire.”

Victor kisses him slowly, while undressing himself, then unbuttons Yuuri's shirt as well.

“On the bed?”

“No. Up next to the window, with that whole view behind you.”

They strip down until they're both naked, and Victor leans back on the icy window, while Yuuri deftly fingers him, rubs up against him, enjoying Yuuri's hot mouth kissing and licking his nipples. Very aroused, Victor murmurs in Russian,

“ _I need you… fill me up, make us one…”_ Yuuri finally enters him, and he can feel the cold frosty glass against his back, almost like he's being fucked on the ice. Victor relaxes backward, and lets Yuuri take him passionately, reveling in the waves of pleasure.

 

They cuddle naked in bed, watching the snow fall outside, the intense cold making their little nest even more warm and intimate.Yuuri turns around, gives him a quick kiss, then reaches for two miniature chocolate eclairs. They each take bites, then enjoy kissing with the sweet mousse still on their tongues.

“Yuuri, I adore our romantic intimacy, but there's nothing wrong with exploring kinks and fantasies either…”

“What kind of kink or fantasy do you have, Victor?”

“I'm remembering your fascination with creatures with tentacles…”

Yuuri turns an extreme shade of red. He whispers, “Did I really tell you about that? This is so embarrassing…”

“Don't worry, I'm not putting on any costumes,” Victor replies, smiling a bit wickedly. I'm just going to re-create some of the feeling.”

Victor has Yuuri lay down, and positions himself on top, with his penis dangling near Yuuri's mouth.

“It seems like you want to 69, I'm relieved. I was worried you had something very odd in mind,” admits Yuuri.

“This is mostly in your imagination. You can imagine my penis in your mouth is one tentacle, my mouth has another, and this dildo is going in your ass, will be a third.”

Yuuri swallows nervously. For Victor, the exercise is a little bit like tapping your head and rubbing your belly. It takes a lot of focus to suck on Yuuri's hard on, and control the dildo, while enjoying Yuuri's mouth on himself. However it's fun to watch Yuuri completely lose control, and come especially hard, with his cheeks still pink with embarrassment.

 

**January, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

After living in St. Petersburg for a few years, Victor had assured Yuuri they would live in Hasetsu. At the Hasetsu station, Yuuri directs the taxi to Yutopia. Victor interrupts him, and gives a different address. There is a bit of snow here and there, but it's much less cold than in Canada. They arrive at an expensive flat a few blocks from the beach. Victor makes him close his eyes, and guides them up the stairs.

“Open your eyes. This is our new home...” Yuuri looks around a large modern apartment, with several bedrooms, and a living room with huge windows overlooking the sea.

“Oh. It's all very… nice.” Yuuri politely looks around, not reacting much to the new surroundings. Victor tries to make up for the lack of enthusiasm, by chattering about all the luxury details of the apartment. Then he shows him one of the bedrooms.

“Yuuri, have you ever wanted kids?”

“I used to daydream about it…” admits Yuuri.

“Maybe this room could be a nursery....”

“So sorry, what did you say?”

Victor takes his hand, “Yuuri, would you have a baby with me?”

“I don't understand.”

“Your sister has volunteered to donate eggs, and I've looked into surrogates. There's an excellent clinic in Osaka, and the technology has really come far compared to 5 – 10 years ago.”

“Oh. I don't know,” mumbles Yuuri.

Yuuri barely says a word for the rest of the evening, and picks at his food. Later, Yuuri calls his sister,

“ _Moshi, moshi, Nee-chan_...” He enters one of the bedrooms, closes the door, and speaks at length in Japanese. When Yuuri reemerges, he confides in dismay,

“She doesn't want kids. My mother will be so upset when she hears that.”

“Most of all, your mother wants her children to be happy,” Victor replies, trying to reassure him.

 

“ _Welcome, fellow skater otakus! My name is Violet. Behind me is Pink and Indigo. This is the post Victuuri wedding webisode, we have exclusive photos, and all sorts of juicy details. Click on this link to our website sukeota.fan.net to purchase amazing art, photos and memorabilia. But before we get to these romantic wedding photos, let's look at this snapshot of sweetheart Phichit Chulanont sitting on recently retired playboy Christophe Giacometti…I'm not a Chulametti fan, but there is surprising chemistry here…”_

 

After the excitement of the wedding, and the wonderful honeymoon, Victor was not expecting the homecoming to be so… dismal. Without skating and coaching, and no need to earn a living, time seems to stretch before them, completely empty. Victor keeps his routine of working out daily, more out of vanity, than necessity. He tries to make Japanese curry as a comfort food for Yuuri, who picks at it. Then he attempts to paint a watercolor of the ocean view from the apartment. The result is poor, so Victor auctions it off on his fan page. Next, he attempts a knitting project, finishes one ugly scarf which is quickly gifted to the dog. Then he takes a lesson in Japanese flower arranging, and is amazed to find out that it can take twenty years to master the subtleties of the art form. Meanwhile, Yuuri barely eats at meal times, yet is gaining weight. The new apartment makes it worse. The rooms are bigger, and Yuuri hides in one of the bedrooms turned office, where Yuuri spends most of the day on his computer. Soon Yuuri becomes uninterested in sex. If pressed, he'll participate, but he never initiates anymore.

 

_Victor is wading in the ocean, and he feels the currents are pulling him out to sea. He is using all his strength get back to shore, but he is losing his footing…_

Victor wakes up drenched in sweat. A dream. A disturbing dream. How odd, he hasn't had nightmares since he was a teenager.

 

Victor decides that perhaps the blank walls are depressing his husband. So he orders a variety of beautiful abstract paintings.

“What you think? There is a certain play with color which is energetic…” explains Victor. But Yuuri looks at the receipts, and blanches. Not knowing what to do, Victor returns them, and leaves the walls bare. Victor feels a bit blue, and skips his workouts. Then an old ankle injury flares up. He examines himself in the mirror, critical and unhappy. Feeling lonely, he takes a shower, and imagines Yuuri is doing wonderful things with his hands… when, distracted by the release, he slips and pulls a groin muscle. Victor groans. Truly not how he had imagined his fairytale marriage.

 

Victor arranges to meet Nishigori at the Ice Castle.

“I need your help, Nishigori. I'm getting a little bit soft around the middle.”

“Oh I don't know. It might be cute if you both get pudgy – Mister and Mister Piggy.”

“Mmm. Also I pulled a groin muscle, do you have any recommendations?”

“How did you do that?”

“Oh. I… slipped in the shower,” admits Victor.

“Yeah right. I was a newlywed once,” Nishigori looks at him knowingly. “Heating pad, and this herbal liniment. Just be careful not to get the liniment to close to… sensitive tissue.”

 

Victor now understands that retirement is not a goal in itself. The last two years have been hectic, and fraught with both highs and lows. The wedding seem like the perfect culmination – and the beginning to a new life. But without the training and competing on the ice, their relationship has lost its magic. First, Yuuri was disappearing into the office; now he leaves the apartment all day long, only returning late at night. Yuuri barely responds to greetings. The only part of their relationship still intact is when they curl up and sleep together. Every morning, Victor cherishes waking up in each other's arms, and hopes their lives will improve soon.

 

“ _Welcome, fellow skater otakus! The theme of this webisode is the mystery of Yuuri Katsuki. It seems the retired skater disappears each day, and our special team has been on the case. We have one report that he has been playing pachinko, and another report that says he was with a beautiful woman on a local yacht. Could the Victuuri ship have hit an iceberg? Meanwhile in other news, a disappointing performance by Yuri Plisetsky, who might be diagnosed with an inner ear problem. And here's a suggestive photo of him with female champion Evgenia Medvedeva, are the two going out? Plisedeva fans might be happy about this, but there will be a lot of broken hearted Angels out there…”_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

Victor watches with increasing worry as Yuuri seems to be stuck in escapism mode. Where is Yuuri spending his days? Victor looks down at the dog, and quickly grabs a leash,

“Makkachin, find Yuuri!” orders Victor, holding one of Yuuri's T-shirts. Makkachin is getting old, and has gray hairs around her muzzle. She walks slowly to the beach, smelling up and down, and pausing at various clumps of seaweed. Then she wanders to the Ice Castle. Victor is not sure if the dog is actually searching for Yuuri. Then they stop at the market, and Victor is quite impressed when the dog finds the old ballet studio, though the place is permanently closed. Next the dog leads him to Yuuri's favorite bakery. Victor buys Yuuri's favorite fruit filled bun. Finally, Makkachin enters some bushes, and doesn't come out... Victor crawls in, searching for the dog. Where did she go? Victor calls her several times in frustration. Giving up, Victor crawls out of the bushes, directly into a small park.

“Are you alright, Victor-san?” asks a puzzled Nishigori, brushing the dried leaves off his hair. “Did you want to play hide and seek with the girls?” Nishigori offers, pointing to the triplets.

“My… my dog has gone missing. Have you seen her?” Victor straightens himself, trying to regain his composure.

“Really? I'll help you look if you'd like…”

“Oh. Let's wait and see if she returns on her own.”

That evening Makkachin returns, shivering and covered in dried mud. Victor gives the dog a bath, and curls up with her in bed, not hearing Yuuri return. Victor wants to reach out, and wonders if he should call or write an email. It seems ridiculous that two people could live together and never see each other. Finally, Victor writes a letter saying how much he loves Yuuri. He leaves it on Yuuri's pillow, and waits for a reply.

 

After a few weeks, Yuuri continues to descend into emotional darkness, but refuses to talk. Victor is somewhat used to dealing with the panic attacks, which are usually short, intense, but pass quickly like a summer storm. This is more like the gray weather that hangs around for weeks in winter in St. Petersburg, rarely seeing the sun. Yuuri sleeps in late, still disappears during the day. The letter vanishes, but no response appears. Feeling desperate, Victor checks the trash to see if the letter was thrown away, but finds no trace of it. Victor sits dejected on the couch, when he gets a message from Yuuko, and goes to visit the Ice Castle.

“Victor-san, I'm glad you came. You know Yuuri comes here late in the evening to skate…” she begins apologetically. Victor holds his head, feeling like an idiot.

“Of course, he's always done that.” Victor sighs, waving a hand in the air helplessly. “Does he come here during the day as well?”

“No, he only shows up at closing time.”

“I see,” responds Victor, his nagging curiosity returning.

“The thing is, Yamamoto-san, the owner of the Ice Castle, is quite old now. He's selling the building, and so far the only interested party is a grocery store chain. Yuuri-kun will be losing his ice rink soon…”

 

A few weeks later, Victor drags Yuuri out of bed one morning, and over to the Ice Castle. Victor gestures to the front doors, like he's presenting something.

“Why is there a big red bow on the doors?” Yuuri asks.

“Tadaaa! It's yours,” announces Victor.

“The doors?”

“The Ice Castle.” Victor takes his hand, “Yuuri, we've been considering all sorts of options for our retirement. Yaakov wants me to come back to St. Petersburg, but we could start our own coaching school here, at the Ice Castle.”

“… …” Yuuri looks as if he's about to run out of air. He finally croaks, “You …bought …the Ice Castle? Why?”

“Well it has sentimental value and…”

Victor stops, as Yuuri walks off, on the edge of tears.

 

Victor watches helpless as Yuuri continues to avoid him. Victor makes up plans to renovate the Ice Castle. Victor spends lots of time with Yuuko, redoing the interior with a fitness/physical therapy room.

“Victor-san, my husband is now a licensed physical therapist, and has to commute to Fukuoka for work. If he could work here…”

“I'm open to the idea, but I'm not planning on coaching for at least a year or two. For now, I only need a personal trainer twice a week.”

Yuuko nods her head, understanding.

“Yuuko-chan, is Yuuri still skating here at night?”

Yuuko pats his hand, and shakes her head no.

“Let me know if I can be of any help,” she adds.

The triplets show up after school, and beg Victor for some time on the ice. Victor watches them skate when he gets the idea to teach a kids' skating class. Maybe Yuuri would enjoy it, and show him the appeal of having a baby… Victor keeps a smiling front, but now after sharing so much wonderful time with Yuuri, the loneliness feels more acute, a sharp pain in his heart.

 

Victor tries several more times to reach out to Yuuri. He cooks special foods, offers to take him out, and shows him pamphlets for a vacation. But nothing works. Now Yuuri has completely shut him out. At night, Yuuri winces, and turns away from him, escaping from his embrace. In the morning,Victor wakes Yuuri up and begins,

“I know you don't take medication for your panic attacks, but you're suffering from depression. I contacted a doctor in town…”

“You're not my coach anymore, Victor. Just leave me alone.” Yuuri angrily gets out of bed, and disappears as usual for the rest of the day. Grasping at straws, Victor logs on to Yuuri's computer, and checks the history. He sees nothing much of interest, a video streaming site, figure skating sites, and some fan webpages. He recognizes his own fan page, and is amused that Yuuri posts on it as _IchiBanFan_. Then he clicks on another fan page and sees… oh no… fan drawings of Yuuri with Yurio, some of them of a graphic and erotic nature.Yuuyu Fans. Victor is quite aware of the Victuuri celebrity name, it always makes him smile. But this is like a punch to the gut. Isn't Plisetsky just a teenager? Victor checks his birthday calendar, and sees that he's 18. Well, it probably means nothing. Maybe Yuuri clicked on it out of curiosity.

 

After the Four Continents Competition, Victor receives a call from Phichit, and answers it, though he's in no mood to chat.

“Hi Victor! I hope you and Yuuri are doing well. I'm planning an ice show, not this summer probably the next one, and would you perform an original choreography? You're such a big star, it would be a great attraction to have you …”

“Of course, of course. Anything for Yuuri's friend…” Victor agrees, trying to end the conversation.

“There's another part with hamster costumes, and…”

Victor interrupts, “Fine, fine. I'm sorry I have an appointment. We'll talk later, thank you, goodbye.” Victor hangs up, then realizes he should have asked Phichit about Yuuri. Victor decides not to call back, Phichit would've said something, he always looks out for Yuuri.

 

Later that day, Victor's phone rings with an unidentified number. Victor answers,

“Mister Nikiforov? This is the Hanagawa Clinic in Osaka. I'm sorry to disturb you. You had made an appointment last week, for which you did not appear. Did you want to reschedule?”

In this situation, proceeding with having a child seems like a mistake.

“I'm not sure. I think …we need more time,” replies Victor.

“In that case, we recommend you come in and fill all the paperwork out, so that everything is ready whenever you are.”

“Monday. I will be there Monday…” replies Victor, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut.

 

Victor makes the trip to Osaka, and fills out the necessary paperwork. He realizes that Mari has also signed all the necessary documents, and made her egg donation. So Victor doesn't need Yuuri's legal permission to continue… Victor wants this so badly, and maybe, just maybe, having a baby would force Yuuri out of his shell…

Victor dials Yuuri's number.

_Moshi, moshi! You've reached Katsuki Yuuri, please leave a message…_

Surely he'll be happy with the decision later. Victor impulsively makes a donation to the clinic, hoping everything will work out.

 

Back in Hasetsu,Victor walks to Yutopia, huddling in his coat against the cold. Maybe Yuuri has been soaking in the hot springs, or helping his family with the inn. Mari greets him, and says,

“Vicchan, I haven't seen you or my brother since the wedding. Would you like a katsudon?”

“Yes, please. Thank you,” replies Victor, disappointed.

Mari prepares the food, then leaves to clean some rooms. Victor eats, then brings his dirty dishes to the kitchen, and hears Yuuri's voice. He remembers what Mari had told them – after they had moved out – that the room Victor had stayed in has ductwork that echoes back into the kitchen. Victor heads towards his old bedroom. Victor pauses at the door, still hearing Yuuri's voice, and ... panting. Freaked out, Victor slams open the shoji screen, and dramatically enters the room. Minami Kenjirou is wearing a sparkly vest and nothing else, and appears to be thrusting into …Victor's brain shuts down. Startled, Minami throws himself off the futon, and hides behind a dresser. Victor takes a deep breath, and reopens his eyes. The form on the futon looks like Yuuri, but he realizes it's a life-size replica pillow of Yuuri.

“I… I… sorry for the disturbance. I was looking for Yuuri, have you seen him?” Victor's voice has a bit of an edge.

Minami looks at the pillow, then at his laptop which is playing an interview with Yuuri.

“So sorry. I haven't seen him. Ooow!” Minami grabs his groin area. “I pulled a muscle…”

“Go see Nishigori, he can help you,” Victor replies coldly.

Victor turns and leaves, and hears Minami yell, “I was on my phone! I have porn on my phone!”

 

Victor stands in the hallway, and rests his forehead against the wall. Feeling helpless, he takes action with something he can control. He picks up his phone,

“Yuuko-chan? What do you think of us having a gift shop at the Ice Castle? I'm amazed at the articles fans will buy.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

 

Victor hasn't heard anything from his mother since he called about the wedding. Early morning, he tries to call, but the phone keeps ringing, unanswered. But surely his mother would react positively to a grandchild? On impulse, he packs a bag and leaves a note for Yuuri detailing a visit to Yaakov in St. Petersburg. By noon local time, Victor makes his way towards his parent's home. The weather is gray and cold, and losing his nerve, he stops at a nearby park. He used to play here as a child. He sees an old man feeding pigeons, and welcomes the distraction. The man looks up at him, and becomes pale and shaky. Suddenly, Victor recognizes his father.

“Vitya? Is it really you?” says the gray-haired version of his father

“Father, I…” Victor's father simply latches on to him, his body wracked with silent sobs.

“I'm always worried that you're sick and unhappy somewhere…” whispers his father.

“Why is that?” Victor finally manages to ask.

“Your mother says you took a wrong path. She says you're a drug addict and you often are involved with thefts. And you do not wish to see me. It must be hard to forgive me for what I did.”

Victor stands up, his whole body tensing in a surge of anger, and his eyes narrow and hard.

“I never said that. I begged to come home. She said _you_ didn't want me. And I'm not involved in drugs or illegal activities. Why would she lie?”

“I don't know. Your mother has changed. She used to be so full of joy and whimsy. Do you know she talked to fairies?” he chuckles. Then his demeanor becomes sad. “Now she is afraid. She goes to Saint Demetrius Church almost every day, and prays for your soul.”

“Father, if you'd like to live away from her, I can buy you an apartment and everything you need…”

“No, no. Leave an old man to his life. I deserve it. Just remember I love you, Vitya.”

 

Shaken, and needing reassurance, Victor visits Yaakov. The old man seems thinner and more frail than he remembers.

“Vitya, I'm getting too old for this business. I've told you, you should come and work with me. You're no longer coaching Katsuki. You have much to learn, but you surprised me with how well you did with your Japanese partner.”

“I promised we would live in Japan.”

“Vitya! I'm offering you an opportunity to coach in the best skating school in Russia, no, …in the world! At least pretend to think about it,” rants Yaakov. Victor tries to calm him down by changing the subject.

“How is Plisetsky doing?”

“He's like a bomb about to explode. He doesn't listen to a word I say. I don't meddle in my skaters lives, but maybe he needs a girlfriend. Though I can't imagine what kind of girl could handle him.”

Victor considers confiding his troubles to Yaakov, but the old wrinkled face already seems so worn, and Victor can't bring himself to add to his worries.

 

Victor walks around for maybe an hour, revisiting the neighborhood of his childhood. Then on a whim, he heads to the Heritage Museum, and searches among the statues for the one of Terpsichore. He gazes at the depiction of the woman in marble, wondering if there is magic in his family, or maybe just mental illness.

“I'm lost, and Yuuri is lost. I'm too old to compete, so how do we dance now? How do I make my husband happy?” Victor whispers to the statue.

 

The next morning, waiting for his luggage at the airport near Tokyo, Victor receives a phone call from the IVF clinic.

“I'm afraid I have bad news, Mister Nikiforov. As I explained, we usually implant multiple embryos in order to ensure a successful pregnancy. But as per your request, we only did one, and unfortunately it did not survive. Please let us know how you would like us to proceed.”

 

Victor arrives with his suitcase at the apartment, and sees Yuuri pacing the living room, looking furious. Given they barely see each other, maybe leaving a note had been too little.

“I got a phone call from the clinic. They said the insemination was unsuccessful,” Yuuri declares icily.

Victor cringes, realizing his horrible mistake.

“Yuuri, I just wanted…”

“I don't want to hear your excuses. Making a decision like that without me was a huge mistake. I've had enough of you deciding where we live, what places to buy, or whether we have a child. You're not in charge anymore, this is supposed to be a partnership.” Yuuri grabs the leash, and takes the dog out for a walk.

 

_Victor is again caught in the currents, this time the seaweed is pulling him under. He is pulled underwater, and feels his lungs are about to burst…_

Victor wakes up alone in his bed, and sees the morning sun peeking through the shutters. The dreams are becoming more frequent. Yuuri apparently slept in the guest bedroom. He looks around the empty apartment, and sees that Yuuri has left again with the dog. Unable to deal with the swirling emotions around his parents, the baby, and his upset husband, Victor heads to the Ice Castle. Victor channels his emotions into choreography. Phichit had requested an original piece, and Victor skates the sadness, like the mournful cries of the seagulls at the beach.

 

Later, Victor decides to get drunk, and walks to Minako's bar. He sees a familiar man, hunched over at the bar, with several empty glasses.

“Nishigori. What's wrong? A vodka please,” Victor asks, despondently.

“I made the mistake of telling my wife I want a son,” admits Nishigori.

“She doesn't want any more children?”

“She told me I could have another baby if I carried it myself. And she threatened to leave me alone with the triplets. I'm definitely sleeping on the couch,” explains Nishigori, taking another swig of beer.

“Yuuri's leaving me,” blurts out Victor.

“Huh? What gives you that idea?”

“Ever since coming back to Hasetsu, he's been unhappy. Depressed. He leaves during the day and doesn't come back til late at night. I think he's found a woman, so he can have a normal family.”

“Yuuri Katsuki found a woman? Are you sure? He's never been much good at dating, and he's not the type to do it while married to someone else. Did you hire a detective?”

“I found photos online.”

“Let me see.” Nishigori looks intently at the photos, and clicks on various links. “This is not the original post. Crap!”

“What?”

“I recognize this webpage, my daughters run it. Yuuko is going to kill them.”

 

The next day, the three girls are bowing very low in front of Victor.

“It was just for fun. We photoshopped Yuuri in a variety of places, and our own followers did it too. We are sorry!” Victor nods, and forces a smile. He still has no idea where Yuuri has been spending his days.

 

Victor spends the next day walking on the beach. Failure on the ice didn't last. Maybe the press hounded you a few days – but day in day out, failing at the love of his life, the marriage of his dreams, is beyond disheartening. Yuuri doesn't wants to get better, and doesn't wants to be with him. Maybe Yuuri still loves him, but that isn't enough. Victor notices a seagull fight another for a bit of food. Watching the waves, crash over and over, Victor stands, feeling devastated. Then he doubles over, hiding his face in his arms, and weeps.

 

**March 30, World Championship, Boston**

 

Victor watches the World Championship alone on his TV. Even more depressing, Yuuri appears to be watching the same competition on his laptop in the office. Suddenly, he sees Yaakov collapse. He immediately calls Lilia, who explains the situation is severe, but not dire.

 

The next day, Victor watches the rest of the competition in a daze. After a grueling performance, Otabek is removed on a stretcher. Victor watches Yurio skate poorly. That evening, he overhears Yuuri talk with Yurio, and make plans. Yuuri comes out of the office, and declares,

“Otabek will be flying to Tokyo for surgery, then staying at Yutopia for recuperation and rehabilitation. Would Nishigori accept to work at the Ice Castle as Otabek's physical therapist?”

Victor looks in disbelief at seeing Yuuri acting like his normal self.

“I could convince him to stay home more often,” declares Victor, quickly grabbing his phone.

 

“Nishigori? I have a figure skater who needs physical therapy…” begins Victor.

“Again? Look, I'm glad you're having such vigorous sex lives, but I spent a lot of time and money to deal with skating injuries…” grumbles Nishigori.

“This is a skating injury. Otabek Altin, black line fracture, I believe…”

“Really? That's great! Can I see his medical records? Which doctor is he seeing? This is so exciting!” replies Nishigori enthusiastically.

 

A few days later, Victor receives a phone call from Yurio.

“ _Yuratchka_!! I heard that Yaakov went home, though I'm not sure being carried off by Lilia will make him recover quickly…”

“About that Victor… Yaakov is on bed rest, so _you_ are my coach now. Later,” says Yurio.

“Yuri? …I don't know if I have the time… _Yuri_? He hung up on me.” Victor stares at his phone. Why is Yurio coming to Hasetsu?

 

The next few days, Yuuri gets up early to work out, eats meals with him, and talks with him. They are still sleeping apart, but for the first time in months, Victor feels optimistic. Yuuri even accepts to watch him teach the little tots skating class. Victor is skating around with almost a dozen little kids, completely ecstatic, when he hears,

“VICTOR! I thought you were coaching! What is this… a KINDERGARTEN?!” bellows Plisetsky.

Victor picks up a tiny girl in his arms, and skates over squealing,

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Say hello Mitsu-chan, this is Yurio-kun.”

Yuuri grimaces a smile towards the two of them.

Victor continues, “How is Yaakov? He hung up on me when I called him last. He's mad that Yuuri and I didn't settle in St. Petersburg.” Victor puts the little girl back onto the ice.

“Lilia says he's fine, but is barking at everybody. Do you want to start training tomorrow?” asks Yurio.

Victor feels a shock to see Yurio in person. Last time at the wedding, Victor wasn't paying much attention to his guests. Yurio is almost as tall as him, broader, but more than that, there's a magnetism, an animalistic sexual appeal, which is disconcerting. Not that Victor is interested – the vibe is too rough and primal for his taste. But he glances over to Yuuri, and sees him smiling sweetly… Victor realizes that both of them are … compatible. They complement each other well. Yuuri with his innocent sweetness balances the rough coarseness. Nine years difference. Goodness, why is Victor's brain obsessing over this? He's never been a worrier…Victor's heart hardens, he places a hand on Yurio's shoulder.

“Yura, I'm sorry, I have made certain commitments… I'm not available for coaching. I should get back now.” Victor skates away.

Yurio stands there stunned. Yuuri skates over, pats Yurio's arm, and talks to him some more.

 

Victor walks back home alone, Yuuri having left soon after Yurio. Even though Yurio's request had been rude and inconsiderate, Victor had been planning to coach him for Yaakov's sake. But the sight of of Yurio made him pause. Even worse was Yuuri's smile towards Yurio at the ice rink, Victor hadn't seen that happy face in a while, and his mind keeps replaying the moment on an endless loop in his head.

 

Victor dials his best friend.

“Christophe, how are you?”

“Well, Victor, I should tell you Florian finally dumped me for good. The worst part is that I don't even feel sad about it,” admits Christophe.

“Why is that? You really care about him.”

“I've been spending all my time chatting with Phichit, Yuuri's friend,” replies Christophe.

“Be careful. Yuuri tells me that he's very flirtatious, but a sweetheart underneath. Don't toy with his affections,” warns Victor.

“I already know that, and I haven't done anything, not even when we were alone together in Paris. Now why are you calling…” questions Christophe, with a knowing tone.

Victor tells Christophe about the Ice Castle, Yuuri's depression, about his parents.

“Retirement isn't easy. It's a huge change. In addition, you're trying to shoulder all the difficulties, instead of sharing them. Talk to Yuuri.”

Victor hangs up, and decides to say nothing. Yuuri is finally improving, he's not ready to listen to Victor's problems.

 

A week passes, Victor works out at the Ice Castle, and hears from Nishigori that Otabek's recovery is proceeding well. Victor refuses to talk to Yurio. Yuuri tries to convince him to coach, but his excuses sound feeble, he doesn't want to admit being jealous of a younger man. Hopefully, Yurio will return soon to St. Petersburg.

 

By the end of the week, Yuuri is becoming more adamant.

“Yurio needs to be here for his friend, he needs you to coach him!” insists Yuuri.

“Absolutely not! I have already made commitments to teaching the kids, and Yurio can full well be coached by Ekaterina, Yaakov's assistant coach,” replies Victor, crossing his arms.

“Fine. Then I'll coach him,” declares Yuuri, hands on his hip, and looking defiant.

“What? You don't have any coaching experience. You agreed to retire, and start a life with me,” counters Victor.

“Victor, I will learn. And how does coaching Yurio prevent me from having a life with you?” argues Yuuri.

“This is all a mistake. Think about this rationally,” sighs Victor.

“Really? You had a gut feeling to come and coach me, that's what I'm doing, going by my gut feelings.”

Yuuri walks away.

“Yes, but my gut feeling was that you were my true love,” murmurs Victor anguished, running his hand through his hair. Coaching a handsome skater with so much potential – sounds too much like their own love story. Was history repeating itself?

 

Victor arrives at their apartment, and goes directly to the office where Yuuri is watching ice skating on the computer. He almost walks back out, like so many times before; but this time, he stands by Yuuri's chair and takes his hand.

“Yuuri, I was wrong to proceed without you with the baby.” Holding his other hand over his face, Victor adds, “I was completely wrong to act without you. I feel so ashamed. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please give me another chance. Please don't leave me.”

“Leave you? I'm angry and upset with you, but I'm not leaving.”

Victor feels a flood of relief, and continues,

“You're right. I should have talked to you about buying this apartment, and buying the Ice Castle. I love you so much, and I would do anything for you. I'm sorry I'm making you unhappy,” he says, folding both his hands around one of Yuuri's, and holding it to his chest.

Yuuri looks at him with mixed emotions.

“Victor, you aren't making me unhappy. I am. My own thoughts. I'm fat, poor, and have no idea what to do with my life. I've been trying not to eat, but then binge on instant ramen at night. And I don't blame you for not finding me attractive, when I'm fatter than a pig. All I love is skating and dancing, and that's over…” he admits somberly.

“But you wanted to retire…” puzzles Victor.

“I didn't want to compete any longer,” clarifies Yuuri. “I feel so lost. I don't want to go back to competing, or training like crazy. I have no idea what to do next. Even in college, I could never make up my mind what to major in, and I ended up with a liberal arts degree. And about the baby, it hurts. It hurts so much. On the one hand, that we needed all these people to have the baby, but you didn't need me. You didn't need my seed, you didn't need my money, you didn't even need me to ask my sister. And you do everything for me, but I'm never able to do anything for you. I might be a terrible coach. But maybe Yurio will want me, even if it's a replacement for you.”

“Honestly, I only wanted the baby because it's a part of you. And I was missing you so much. If you're not ready, or not interested, we'll forget the whole thing.”

“When I chose to be with you, I gave up on having children, _you_ were going to be my family. I hoped my sister would have a child. It feels like the world is upside down when my sister decides to not have kids, and I have a kid with another man.The truth is …I very much want a child. But I've never seen … two guys raise a baby.”

“I haven't either. But I have seen a grandfather raise a child, a single mom, an uncle, even an older sister. I'm sure we'll manage beautifully. And about your body…” Victor releases Yuuri's hand, and slowly drags it up his arm towards Yuuri's neck. “You are so beautiful to me. As your coach, I hounded you about your weight, because you needed to be a certain weight to compete. But as your lover, I don't care. I stopped making advances because you pulled away, I thought you didn't want me.”

“I didn't want to burden you with my problems. I didn't want you to regret marrying me.”

Yuuri throws himself into Victor's arms. Victor takes a shaky breath, feeling something precious return to him.

“I have missed you so much. It felt like you were far away. If coaching Yurio is what you want, I'll support you.” Victor feels like he's building his own coffin by encouraging Yuuri to coach.

“May I touch you?” requests Victor. Yuuri nods yes. Victor kisses Yuuri's hand, his forehead, his nose and lips. He can still feel an emotional wall between them, but their bodies, so used to each other's touch, respond anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

With Yurio staying in town, Victor begins to work out every morning at the Ice Castle. Nishigori and Otabek also work together weekday mornings. Victor considers Otabek. Powerful skater, distant stoic personality, lacking in flexibility and grace. Victor never found him very appealing, but Yurio has been following him around like a puppy for years. Could Yurio possibly find Otabek attractive? Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but Otabek does seem to watch Yurio like a hawk, and once Victor caught him gazing at Yurio's behind while he was doing a forward stretch… Matchmaking. That's what he'll do. How hard could it be?

 

For a few days,Yuuri pours over books on figure skate coaching, and considers how to approach Yurio. For once, Yuuri is out in the living room, instead of hiding in the office. He has little sticky tabs on dozens of pages, and watches Yurio's various skating routines for the last few years on his laptop. Victor prepares dinner, and announces,

“I expect you to eat my meals. I'd rather you overindulge on good cuisine, instead of cheap noodles.”

Victor is taking a sip of his marinara sauce, when Yuuri exclaims excitedly,

“ _Eros_! That's the key!”

Victor spits his sauce all over the counter.

“Come again?”

“Yurio is having trouble with his growth spurt when dealing with the classical choreography from Yaakov and Lilia. But when he relaxes during an exhibition skate, he does much better. And you know how sexy and crazy he gets for those.”

“So Yurio should perform a more … passionate choreography?”

“Raw and sexy. Like I used to do pole dancing…” muses Yuuri.

“You used to pole dance?”

Yuuri suddenly realizes what he just said, and flushes red. “I never told you about that. I had a hard time making ends meet in college, and I used to perform on the weekends.”

“You always seem very embarrassed about your banquet performance, I'm not sure why.”

“Because I used to hide my identity by cross-dressing as a female version of you, Victoria. Phichit got the idea from watching a movie called Victor/Victoria. I made him swear never to talk about it.”

Oh my. How could his shy husband ever had done such a thing? Victor smiles, and starts wiping up the sauce all over the counter. And so secretive sometimes… Victor stops smiling.

 

This time, Yuuri accompanies Victor to the Osaka clinic. The memory of Victor's deception colors the event, and both of them are subdued and awkward. Victor's feeling of guilt make it difficult for him to perform into a plastic cup. Finally, Yuuri resorts to oral methods of persuasion.

 

Yuuri spends the next two days muttering to himself about choreography, and visiting the ice rink. He installs a whiteboard in the office, so he can visualize possible routines. Finally, he invites Victor to the Ice Castle late at night.

“Victor, give me a moment, I want to show you some new choreography,” says Yuuri, mischievously.

A few lights turn back on, lighting the ice rink.

“Yuuri, I've been playing with the motion of water where the push and pull of the waves cascade on the sand…” Victor chatters on, so happy to be listened to. “This would be amazing for Phichit's ice show.”

Yuuri smiles and watches as Victor skates across the ice with his arms expressing the waves. Finally Victor stops.

“Okay, I'm ready to watch your choreography. What's the music?”

Yuuri drags a single chair in the middle of the ice, sits Victor on it. Yuuri whispers into his ear,

“I've loved you since I first saw you skate. It made my soul sing. Watch me, every gesture reflects how I feel about you, how I'm glad you're mine.”

Then he clicks on some music and announces, “ _You Can Leave Your Hat On by Joe Cocker_.”

 

Some jazzy music starts to play, Victor watches as Yuuri twists and turns on the ice, with a smile and a look in his eyes which makes him melt. Ever since becoming his coach, Yuuri always skates for him. But this time, after dancing around the rink, Yuuri caresses the side of Victor's face, then his chest, and finally grazes the area between Victor's legs. Victor feels his body tingling, becoming so aroused, he wants to reach up and grab this teasing Yuuri. Then Victor watches in disbelief as Yuuri strips his own T-shirt, throws it on the ice. Has he been drinking? Suddenly, Victor remembers both of them sitting on his bed, and himself saying,

_I have a fantasy that my lover will skate for me… completely naked._

 

Yuuri continues to skate around the ice, then he rips off his pants. Victor rubs his lips with his fingers, mesmerized by Yuuri's movements. It's true Yuuri has gained weight, but he has also gained and refined his sensuality, his artistry, and the performance is truly erotic. Victor moans, completely turned on. Finally Yuuri is skating around in a miniscule G–string, which finally flies onto the ice with a flourish of the music. Victor gazes at his husband's face, radiating love. Victor calls out, his voice deepened by arousal,

“Yuuri come here. That was definitely better than my fantasy. ”

“I always wondered what skating naked would feel like,” murmurs Yuuri, his cheeks pink from the exercise.

“I can't believe you remembered a sultry comment made several years ago.”

“I remember everything important, because you're most important to me.”

Victor proceeds to undo his pants, cover himself with lube, and slowly lets Yuuri come down on his shaft. Both of them are kissing and gazing at each other so intensely.

“Victor, pretend we're making a baby…”

Feeling Yuuri ride on top of him, looking at him with such love, is such a relief after all that has happened in the last few months. The emotional relief, the physical orgasm rips through both of them, and Victor everything goes white for a moment, then he holds Yuuri for a long time in his arms.

 

The following day after Yuuri's performance, Victor feels vulnerable and disoriented. He must be getting sick, maybe one of the kids from the skating class has given him the flu. He lies down on the couch. Yet, there's something familiar about the experience – then he remembers. Barcelona. The exchange of rings. A flash of light. He had felt unusually naked and defenseless afterwards, and even cried when Yuuri had mentioned retiring. This is much worse. Instead of feeling Yuuri's love more clearly, Victor feels a jumble of hurt, sadness, and jealousy. However, Yuuri doesn't seem affected, neither did he the previous time. If that flash tears down emotional barriers, perhaps it doesn't affect Yuuri who lives without so many walls, and makes him more sensitive and prone to anxiety. Still, the happiness of having mended his marriage helps Victor withstand the negative emotions, and stay positive.

 

Yuuri returns home the next day, full of energy.

“Yurio has accepted, we start tomorrow. I have butterflies in my stomach.”

Unhappy that Yurio has accepted to stay, Victor simply nods, and focuses on making dinner, still trying to cope with conflicting emotions.

 

Victor watches the first day of coaching, concealed in a corner so as not to intrude. Otabek is already standing on the sidelines, leaning on his crutches. Yuuri seems nervous and unsure, but also excited, like a kid on the first day of school. But Yurio's reactions are puzzling. He is also nervous, and blushing. As if he is …attracted to Yuuri. Who wouldn't be? Victor knows that Christophe once fancied him, and he suspects Phichit did as well. Victor feels lucky that by some miracle the video of Yuuri pole dancing never went public. He would have to fend off both men and women. Then Victor torments himself with how tall and gorgeous Yurio has become. Yurio is the one skater who could completely surpass Victor on the ice. Victor had been on top for a long time, but now he's …passé. Victor's heart sinks. Yurio treats Yuuri in a special way. He's not sure exactly when it happened, but Yurio has developed feelings for Yuuri.

 

After the first day of coaching, Yuuri requests to see all their financial records. Victor accesses his bank records online, and gives his laptop to Yuuri.

“I need to figure out how much to charge for coaching fees, ice rink fees, ooooh…” Yuuri completely freezes up, and seems unable to move a muscle. Victor watches for a while,

“Yuuri! Yuuri? Are you all right?” he takes hold of one of his hands. Yuuri gulps,

“… You have spent …more money …than I have ever imagined in the last 6 months. We are going to be broke and living at my parents' inn for the rest of our lives…” moans Yuuri.

“I don't spend that much all the time. Usually I'm quite frugal. But we did have the wedding, the apartment, and the Ice Castle,… oh, and the IVF. Those were all one time expenses.”

“But we're no longer competing. We won't have any prize money coming in, or endorsements. Oh no, oh no, oh no,…” Yuuri is holding his head downwards, like he is going to vomit. Victor continues to hold his hand, puzzled by the reaction. But Yuuri quickly rallies.

“New rules. Any purchase over this amount,” Yuuri writes down a number, “… needs to be approved by me. No more vacations, no more restaurants, no decorating or renovating. We need to make the Ice Castle profitable, and call your agent to find some kind of advertising job. Understood?”

“Yes dear!” Victor grins in approval. “But…”

Yuuri interrupts him,

“No discussion. And we need to charge Otabek for his rehabilitation…” continues Yuuri, checking some figures online. Victor grabs his phone, and leaves a message for his agent.

 

By the end of the week, spying on Yuuri makes Victor ready to explode. It doesn't help that Yuuri is constantly touching Yurio's body in his coaching corrections. It borders on sexual harassment. No one coaches like that! Trying to calm down, Victor focuses on Otabek. Otabek is constantly watching Yurio. The matchmaking idea seems good but… what can Victor do to throw the two together? They are already living together at Yutopia, and are spending their days at the Ice Castle. Victor waits, for inspiration or opportunity.

 

Victor is coaching his tiny tot skate class, when his phone rings. He recognizes Yaakov's yelling,

“Why is my star skater being coached by your husband?! Have you all lost your minds?! Tell Yura to come back to St. Petersburg this instant or…” then Victor can hear the sound of a scuffle.

“Victor?” He recognizes Lilia's voice. “You are to call me if you need anything. Yaakov is on bed rest. _Dasvidaniya_.”

 

For Victor, Yuuri's coaching creates a new rhythm to their life. Victor decides to please Yuuri by becoming the perfect house husband. He watches Japanese videos on household chores. Every morning he puts on a pink apron, makes breakfast and preps for when Yuuri returns for lunch. Later he goes and works out at the Ice Castle. He chats with Nishigori, while Otabek rarely says anything. Then every other day, he goes to visit Svetlana, to check on the pregnancy. Afternoons, he cleans, does laundry, and prepares dinner. Yuuri seems happy, though he often has mini panic attacks in the evenings, stressed about being a good coach. Everything's… fine. But something still feels wrong. Or disconnected. Victor hates that Yuuri is sharing something with Yurio, that he's not sharing with Victor.

“Victor, this is so hard. Yurio is difficult to coach, lacking in focus, and I'm no good at this…” complains Yuuri.

“You're learning. What's your theme? Have you chosen some music?”

From Victor's point of view, the theme is heaven and hell. Yuuri has become so animated, occupied and excited, and constantly talks about… Yurio.

 

The next morning, Victor works out at the Ice Castle, then walks to Yutopia to talk to Mari. Outside of the ice rink, a gaggle of teenage girls wearing white cat ears are waiting for Yurio. One teenage girl with an attitude, asks loudly,

“Who's that?”

“Some old guy who used to train with Yuuri back in Russia. I can't find my lipstick…”

Old guy indeed! He could probably compete in a triathlon, or pose nude for one of those _Kelvin Climbs_ underwear ads. Victor still hasn't heard from his agent lately, maybe there's work for him. Victor leaves him another message. Once home, Victor examines himself naked in the mirror. Not too bad, but definitely not as good as he once was. He should probably eat less katsudon.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

The following week Yuuri seems a little happier with the training sessions. He shares animatedly,

“Yurio seems a lot more focused, though he keeps muttering _pickle pickle_. Friday, Otabek is going to Tokyo to have a smaller cast put on, Yurio seems excited to go shopping with him.”

“Hopefully, that puts Otabek in a better mood, that guy never smiles,” adds Victor. “I made a classic Japanese meal with white rice, miso soup, and grilled fish. Should I add some pickles?”

“ _Tsukemono_! Yes, please.” Yuuri comes over and gives him a kiss. “I'm so lucky you're an excellent cook.”

 

Victor finally gets a message back from his agent.

“Victor, I'm afraid I have bad news. Two of the companies, _Winners_ and _Hellofon_ , that were using your publicity photos, have decided to go with a different skater.”

“Well, that's to be expected now that I've retired. I just hope I don't have to watch advertisements with JJ in them…”

“Oh no. Both companies have gone with Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

Victor looks in the mirror, approvingly. He's wearing a new designer shirt, elegant slacks, ready for their six-month anniversary of being married. Yuuri has caved to his preference and is wearing a silk shirt in a lovely maroon color bought by Victor. Victor follows him with his eyes, so beautiful, the sight of his husband still takes his breath away.

“Ready?” asks Victor.

“Not quite. I phoned the restaurant, told them we'd be a little late,” replies Yuuri.

“Why? It's actually a bit early, only 6:30 p.m.”

Yuuri drops to his knees, and unzips his trousers, quickly pushing aside his tiny black briefs.

“Oh, my…” Victor backs up against the wall, and runs his hands through Yuuri's silky black hair.

 

On Monday,Victor shows up at the Ice Castle to watch both Yuris work together. He watches from a corner distance, so as not to be seen, then motions come over to Otabek.

“So what do you think of this partnership?” Victor asks pointedly.

“It's a little… disconcerting to watch, but I think they are helping each other grow,” replies Otabek.

“I suppose my being jealous of my husband with a gorgeous younger man is a bit ridiculous,” confesses Victor with an elegant wave of the hand, “but my Yuuri loves skating so much, I always imagine that he could fall in love with another ice skater.”

Strange to be confessing his fears to someone who is almost a stranger. He hasn't even told Christophe how he feels. He glances over at Otabek,

“Especially one with so much skill and fire.” Victor looks back at Yurio on the ice.

“Plisetsky and I are just friends,” stresses Otabek. Yet Victor senses some denial.

“Is that what you want? Or does Yura not know how you feel?” asks Victor, wondering if Otabek will take the bait.

Otabek stays silent. Then asks,

“You have known him for a while…do you think Plisetsky is gay?”

Victor has been giving this idea a lot of thought lately. Yurio is always horrified by public displays of affection, especially between him and Yuuri. Perhaps the boy doth protest too much…

“Not in an exclusive sense. I think he prefers men, which is why he only dates women,” concludes Victor. “In addition, he had to act tough to survive being a pretty ballet dancer in a disadvantaged neighborhood.”

Otabek says nothing for a while.

“That makes sense. He hates being emotionally vulnerable. You think… he's more likely to fall in love with a man,” Otabek clarifies.

“So, in your opinion, should I be worried of either Yuri falling in love?” queries Victor, voicing his biggest fear out loud.

Otabek rubs his brow for a moment,

“Katsuki loves Plisetsky like a little brother. He doesn't realize that there is even the possibility of… a romantic attachment. Plisetsky might be falling for Katsuki, but due to pride, honor, and genuine affection for you two, he will never act on it.”

“Thank you, for your honesty. I will talk with Yura,” promises Victor.

 

After talking with Otabek, Victor is both worried and reassured. Otabek has been friends with him for a few years, and seem to be implying that Yurio was questioning his sexual orientation. Not good. But to hear that from Otabek's perspective, Yuuri isn't interested in Yurio is reassuring.Victor isn't making any progress on the matchmaking – Otabek is very stoic, and hard to read. But somehow Victor knows his confessions will be kept quiet, an unusual quality in this day and age.

 

Victor waits outside the ice rink, till he sees Yurio come out. They have a quick talk, and Victor is glad to have cleared the air. Though as he leaves, Victor runs his hand through his hair, wondering if he was right to lie to Yurio. Creative jealousy indeed. Well, it was half true. But somehow, Victor doesn't want Yuuri to know how insecure and envious he feels, and …Yurio has such a big mouth.

 

The next morning,Victor is doing some weight machines in the physical therapy/workout room. Nishigori instructs Otabek on the latest weight-bearing rehabilitative exercises, then lets them both work the machines on their own. Soon, Otabek is zoning. Victor eyes Otabek with interest, then remarks,

“You seem more… relaxed today. Tired, but calmer.”

Nishigori chuckles and simply blurts out,

“Victor is trying to say you got laid.”

Otabek frowns a bit, and says,

“What?”

“I was wondering… how he was?” quizzes Victor, curious to see a crack in Otabek's façade.

“I don't discuss such personal matters,” states Otabek, sounding annoyed.

Victor is immediately pleased. If there was nothing physical between them, Otabek would have simply repeated the curt line about them being only friends.

“Sorry, I don't mean the details of your lovemaking. I meant emotionally,” clarifies Victor, hoping for more details. Otabek continues to work out without replying. Then, Victor hazards,

“Although, I would imagine him to be the kind of lover who would be very enthusiastic, but perhaps lacking in finesse.” Victor watches Otabek's face, and still no response.

“Well young guy are usually quick, that's for sure,” agrees Nishigori, nodding.

Frustrated, Victor decides to prod the bull with a red cape. Victor tilts his head, puts his finger on his lips, and announces,

“My Yuuri will teach him to be a better lover!”

Clang! Otabek drops the weights he is working on, and clenches his jaw.

“Through skating! One can tell how a man will be in bed by his skating. Look at my Yuuri: such grace, beauty,… endurance… he is the most wonderful lover!” exults Victor.

Nishigori looks confused, and asks “So how is Katsuki-san supposed to do this?”

“I will give some coaching advice to my husband, who will then help Yurio, who will then be helping Otabek.” Victor smiles, very pleased with himself, then leaves to take a shower. Victor overhears Nishigori's loud voice,“Sorry, I don't think I'd want Victor's help either.”

 

That evening, Victor is whistling and making a summer gazpacho for dinner. Yuuri looks at him and says,

“Victor, I need to tell you something, but it should go no further than us.”

Victor takes a deep breath, wondering if the dreaded moment is finally here.

“You can tell me anything.”

“I think Yurio is gay.”

Victor stiffens at the topic. He nods his head,

“Why do you think that?” He asks, expecting Yuuri to talk about the attraction between them.

“He keeps talking about being attracted to someone, and I think that person is …a man.”

“Has he said who that person is?” Victor asks, puzzled. Maybe Yuuri is embarrassed to be that person.

“No. I have no idea who it is,” Yuuri replies, seeming completely befuddled. Victor frowns.

“Well, he only sees a handful of people. It has to be someone close to him,” hints Victor.

Yuuri bites his lip, and nods as if he suddenly understands. Damnation! Perhaps the reason Yuuri hadn't been tempted, was that his low self-esteem prevented him from realizing Yurio's interest…

 

Later that night, Yuuri is alone in the office, and dials,

“Phichit, you need to stay silent about this. I think Yurio is in love with Victor…”

“Oh? What makes you say that?”

“He's always after Victor about coaching, and well, Victor is Victor, I mean, he's so graceful, and handsome, …and talented …and kind…”

“Oh, Yuuri, I adore you, but I can only stand so much of your Victor fanboying,” groans Phichit. “Have pity on those of us without sex gods in our lives.”

“You're right, he's so amazing in bed, our honeymoon was intense…” remembers Yuuri.

 

Victor was goading Otabek about indirectly coaching, but it might be a good idea. After dinner, he offers,

“I don't want to intrude, but if you bring me video of your training sessions, I'm willing to help you with critique.”

“Thank you, I'm glad you're willing to help me,” acknowledges Yuuri.

“Well actually, I'm doing this for Otabek…” whispers Victor, under his breath.

Victor sits on the couch with his laptop, and helps Yuuri brainstorm.

“Besides _Eros_ , what other theme do you want to explore? Fast and slow? Light and dark?…” offers Victor. He enjoys collaborating with Yuuri, and soon they are sitting nestled together on the sofa, talking half the night about their favorite ice-skating routines.

 

Over the next few weeks, Victor watches the video recording of Yurio's routines with mixed feelings. Yuuri's coaching is working, Yurio looks more stable and smooth in his spins and jumps. But the sexiness of the choreography, and the hands-on coaching by his husband are still offputting. The short program is particularly awful. Some terrible club music with moves that will make the conservative judges pale. “ _...I'm sexy and I know it..._ ” go the lyrics. Victor turns the sound off. The only way for Yurio to win is to get maximum points on the free program, and at least that music is a ballad from the Beatles, a safer choice. Yuuri has put most of the jumps in the second half for points, and included lots of technical difficulty. But the flow is off in both routines. Victor could fix it himself, but Yuuri has been very touchy about Victor taking over their lives. Instead Victor wonders how to communicate, or teach Yuuri, to do a better choreography.

 

Victor walks over to Yutopia, and enters the kitchen. Luckily, Mari is alone, cleaning up after breakfast. Victor grabs an apron and helps clear some of the tables. Mari puts her hands on her hip, in a way he has seen Yuuri do.

“ _Vicchan, nani ga hosshin desu ga_?” she asks. Victor's brain slowly translates, _What do you want?_

“How do I encourage a romantic relationship? I think Yurio and Otabek are interested in each other, but need a friendly push…” explains Victor.

Mari frowns.

“I'm not good at relationships. And I didn't think either of them was gay. But they would make an adorable couple…” Her face lights up. “What I find lend them some BL manga?”

Victor looks at her blankly.

“You want them to read comic books?”

Mari gasps, then runs out of the room. She comes back with a pile of manga, teetering in her arms.

“This one has great characters, and I love the story. This one doesn't have much of a plot, but the artwork is amazing. This story is a little bit disturbing, but so sexy. And this is a classic, they made an anime from this one …”

Victor looks at the covers, and realizes they all feature young men in various amorous poses. Interesting.

“Mari-san, I will be practicing my Japanese today…” replies Victor, grabbing a pile of books.

 

Victor curls up on his couch at home, and looks through the manga. He's basically illiterate where Japanese is concerned, but the plots are pretty straightforward, and the artwork is sometimes pornographic, but with the intimate bits fuzzed out, or barely drawn. Mari's choice of literature may fan their libidos, but perhaps Otabek needs a more romantic nudge. Victor receives a call from the Osaka clinic.

“Mister Nikiforov, we finally have good news. Svetlana is pregnant.”

Victor stares at the phone in his hand, and murmurs,

“Baby, I'm going to fight for our family.”

 

Victor organizes a beautiful romantic picnic on the beach. He arranges to have a small table and two chairs, candles and glass jars, flowers, and a Russian themed gourmet dinner. Victor leaves two handwritten invitations with Mari, with directions to give one to Yurio, and the other to Otabek. As the time on the invitation approaches, Victor makes the final touches, and prepares to leave. But he hears a familiar voice clearing his throat,

“This is for you, Victor,” says Yuuri, handing him a note. Startled, Victor isn't sure how to explain the dinner. Stalling, he opens the note and reads,

_I didn't forward the invitations you gave me. Have dinner with your husband instead. Mari._

Ah. This is Mari's way of telling him to refrain from interfering with Yurio and Otabek. Victor pulls a chair out for Yuuri,

“Would you have dinner with me?”

Yuuri hesitates. “The thing is Victor, I don't want … your money. And I don't need…your grand romantic gestures. I need you, the real Victor. I need you to share your hurts, your problems, even if it upsets me. It might be hard to do with someone who breaks down so easily, but please do it.”

Yuuri's eyes are tearing up, but Victor can see the fight in him.

“All right. But you have to do the same… you can't just shut me out for months.”

Yuuri looks abashed at the criticism, but nods in agreement. Victor sits back in the chair, and confides,

“Yuuri, a few months ago I didn't just visit Yaakov. I went to see my parents…” Victor recounts his trip to St. Petersburg.

“How sad. When you're ready, we should go visit again.”

He looks at Yuuri, worried about his reaction. Victor begins,

“All right. I'm not sure how to approach this, but Svetlana is pregnant, and…”

“… you're worried sick. Me too. But at least this time, we're worried together.”

 

The following week, Victor goes to the obstetric appointment with Svetlana. He leaves a lunch for Yuuri. Yurio is eating a sandwich when he glances over at Yuuri's lunch.

“Why do you have the cutesy lunch of a preschooler?” growls Yurio.

“Victor is gone for the day, so he made me a special bento box. He's quite talented, the little bears made out of rice balls are cute…” Yuuri gazes at it, admiringly.

Yurio stares at it some more. “So the bears are holding hands. What are these hearts floating everywhere?”

“He made them out of tomatoes. The bears are in love obviously.” Yuuri sighs. “I can't eat this, I don't want to destroy it…”

Yurio rolls his eyes. He grabs Yuuri's phone, takes a photo, then snaps,

“Now shut up and eat.”

 

Victor feels a huge sense of relief to have confided in Yuuri. He remembers vaguely a conversation with his grandmother, Lyudmilla, and dials his mother.

“Hello? Answer, mother,” a cold angry tone to his voice.

“What do you want?” retorts his mother.

“Tell me about the soul connections,” Victor demands, deciding to avoid talking about his father.

“That was your grandmother filling your head with nonsense. Just forget about it.”

“It's happened to me twice. Tell me about it.”

He hears his mother aspirate her breath in rage.

“It is a curse, from my side of the family. Your father and I were married, and our lives were happy, till we had the soul binding. I was dancing with a ballet company that performed all over the world, and your father became consumed with jealousy. We fought any time we were together. Your father made me quit dancing, stay home and take care of you. That eased the jealousy, but killed my soul.”

“What causes it, what does it do exactly…”

“Intense emotion, ritual, art… Your grandmother said it connected emotions, and deepened her love. She said when a person is reborn, you could find your soulmate again – the devil's words. You will be punished for being with a man, and if you care for this so-called partner of yours, you will leave before the curse makes you both miserable.”

Victor hangs up, and stares at the phone intently.

“You are wrong, mother. Grandmother found a way to be happy, I will find it too.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

Victor looks at Yuuri worriedly, he looks a little pale this morning, and barely eats his breakfasts. Not long afterwards, Victor receives a call from Yurio.

“Katsuki is sick. Come get him NOW.”

Victor strides into the ice rink, feels Yuuri's forehead with his hand, picks him up and brings him home.

He feels a little guilty about being so happy that his husband will be home for the day. He makes soup, tucks him in, and gives him medication. As he cleans around the apartment, he notices a crumpled piece of paper fall from Yuuri's clothes. He puts it in the trash, then feeling guilty, fishes it back out. Finally, he opens it up, and recognizes the love letter he had written months ago. Delighted, he checks Yuuri's temperature again, and offers,

“It's a bit high. Do you want me to stay, or take care of your skater?”

Yuuri manages a half smile.

“Both. But I will probably rest more if you help Yurio with his routine.”

“All right. Call me if you need anything, or want anything at all. I will fly to your side for a hug or kiss, anything for you, _Shastye_.”

 

After taking care of Yuuri, Victor heads to the ice rink to coach Yurio.

“I'm your replacement coach for today. Let's run through the long program please.”

Yurio looks at him with undisguised relief.

Yurio replies, “Check the entry to my quad loop, the transition is rough.”

Regardless of his jealousy, Victor wants Yuuri to succeed. And for Yuuri to succeed, Yurio has to improve. Yurio skates adequately, but seems distracted anytime Otabek is around. Unusually, instead of watching Yurio during his breaks, Otabek disappears outside. Obviously there is some friction between the two.

“Yurio, if you need to discuss any… personal issues, I'm willing to listen.”

“You have no idea what I'm going through, old man,” grumbles Yurio.

 

Victor feels weirdly discombobulated. He just can't figure out what to make for dinner, and keeps opening and closing the fridge. Yuuri arrives home, and announces,

“Victor, I finally found out who Yurio likes.”

Victor sighs, wondering why Yuuri is being so dense. Yuuri announces,

“It's Otabek. He wants to have sex with Otabek.”

Victor wonders if he's hearing things. He'd been pushing that angle, but had assumed that was his own wishful thinking.

“Yurio wants to be intimate with …Otabek? Since when? Has Otabek ever dated a guy?”

“I don't know. But Yurio doesn't seem to think that's a problem.”

Victor doubts Yurio is truly interested in Otabek, but perhaps it's a good way of dealing with his attraction to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri takes the next few day off from coaching because Yurio is sick. At lunch, Yuuri fidgets and doesn't make eye contact. Victor sees the behavior, and as they clear the dishes, Victor settles on the couch, a little nervous about what Yuuri might want to talk about. Obviously uncomfortable, Yuuri puts the dog between them, then says,

“Victor, I want talk to you about something…”

“Anything. I want you to feel free to express any emotion or concern.” A long silence ensues.

“I'm not …quite …satisfied with our …sex life.”

“…” Victor is unable to respond to this completely unexpected topic.“So I'm not a good lover…” Victor holds his head in his hands, devastated.

“No no no no no! You're the best…” Yuuri tries to prove it. He grabs his laptop. “Here look, if we go online to Phichit's website, I'll show you. He has a _Test Your Lover_ quiz where you answer questions, and it tells you how good a lover you have.”

Victor is still crumpled over the end of the couch in dismay.

“Those who score really low get a _caveman_ or _fumbling_ , or maybe _boring/harmless_. But you, Victor, always get top scores. Once you got _masterful_ , but usually you score as a _sex god_ , the highest rating.”

Victor seems a little mollified by this news.

“But you just said…” Victor's voice trails off, unable to utter the dreaded sentence.

“I meant…could we… have sex more often?”

Victor processes that information.

“When I was competing, I exercised a lot, and I was often too tired… but now, I'm often in the mood, but it feels awkward to continuously ask for more…”

“I thought we had sex fairly often…” Victor reflects, uncertain about the actual frequency.

“About 2 to 4 times a week. My preference would be twice a day…” Victor gulps at that. Yuuri sees the reaction and quickly tries to do damage control.

“Maybe just once a day, or, uh …nevermind…”

Victor covers his face with his hand. Finally he squeaks,

“Yuuri, please come here. I honestly don't know if I can keep up with your needs, but if we use toys and oral pleasure, I hope to keep you satisfied.”

“Okay. I… also want to know ...what you like. I'm glad you're willing to try things, but you don't share much of what you want.”

 

Later that night, when Victor falls asleep, Yuuri creeps into the office and calls Phichit.

“I followed your advice, and I talked to Victor.”

“Oh my! How did that go?” asks Phichit.

“I said it all wrong, and he thought I was critiquing his lovemaking… I had to reassure him that he is a sex god.”

“Of course he is! Most of that rating is based on his …performances, shall we say...”

“Anyway, he agreed to more.”

“I can't believe you were depressed right after the wedding, and didn't do it for months! But I guess depression dampens the libido.”

“I was in a bad emotional space, but I never said it dampened my libido.”

“Oh? So you were going solo that whole time?”

“I had to go see Nishigori. I got tendinitis in my right elbow from …repetitive motion.”

Phichit explodes in a bunch of giggles.

“Stop laughing! It hurt and it was embarrassing.” Yuuri groans. “And another thing, why do I always get the same result on your _Test Your Lover_ quiz?”

“Well the thing is, Leo is a programmer, and he did the website test for me, custom-made…”

“And your point?”

“It's rigged. No matter the answers _you_ give, the result is always… _sexy cinnamon roll,_ ” explains Phichit, giggling again.

 

Victor begins a new routine of quick oral pleasure in the morning, and a more traditional lovemaking in the evening after dinner. The frequency tends to make them fall into a routine, which lacks creativity. Victor sighs. Quality and imagination are crucial to his ideal sex life. Just like a good skating routine, it's not just the technical aspect, the artistic side needs to be considered. Victor wonders how to satisfy both of their needs. Victor calls Christophe.

“I'm struggling with jealousy. I think Yuuri's getting aroused by being around Yurio, and then letting off steam by having sex with me.”

“Sounds perfect. I was worried your sex life would be dull after being together for several years.”

“Oh Christophe, how can you not understand the human heart…” wails Victor.

 

The next day, Yuuri comes home particularly satisfied. He give Makkachin a big rubdown, then dances around the living room.

“Yurio is so much more focused and happy, coaching has become much easier. Unfortunately though, my sister has become much more irritable. She complains about noisy people at the inn.”

“When did you see her sister?”

“I ran into her at the market. She also says Yurio should be charged double for meals, he eats so much.”

 

The next morning Yuuri arrives at the ice rink to find that Yurio has brought him his favorite – katsudon from Yutopia.

“Katsudon… I just wanted to say… thanks for coaching me. You're not the best coach but… I really needed this time …and things are going well…crap, what I'm trying to say…”

Yuuri interrupts, not wanting to hear more about Yurio's sex life. “It's fine. Let's just focus on your free program today. I want you to do well.”

“Don't worry about that, I'm gonna kick some ass this season.”

 

Victor goes to visit Mari, wondering why she is unhappy. Seeing that it's a busy lunchtime, he puts on an apron and helps clean in the kitchen. Eventually the rush ends, and they both have a bowl of rice with fish on top.

“Yuuri says you're having difficulty with some of your guests. Do you need any help?”

“In the evenings, it just gets a little bit noisy in the kitchen.Those two are a like bunnies on viagra.”

“What two?”

“Ota-Yuri. I told you we can hear everything from that room. I was relieved when my brother and you moved out to your own apartment,” explains Mari, exasperated.

 

Victor is positively giddy at this new development. When Yuuri comes home, Victor gives him a big kiss, sets out two bowls of ramen noodles with spring greens, and sits down.

“I know you're getting anxious about the beginning of the competition season. If you want, I'm willing to coach twice a week, it might help to have an outside viewpoint.”

“Oh, … Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather not…” answers Yuuri.

“Of course,” repliesVictor, crestfallen. He was expecting an enthusiastic acceptance, not a negative response. He tries not to think about while they're eating, then he hears Yuuri sigh in annoyance.

“If you have a question Victor, ask!”

“Why don't you want my help? You begged me to coach him, and we work well together reviewing the videos…”

“Victor, you have a dominant personality. You tend to take over, and I don't want you to take my place as Yurio's coach.”

“Mmm. Am I too dominant …all the time?” probes Victor, pausing with his chopsticks in the air.

“No. And there are times when it makes sense, like when we were pair skating.”

“What about …in bed?”

Yuuri stares at his noodles. He blushes a bit,

“I've always liked that part.”

“Yuuri… If you still want me to help, I will be… assistant coach. I take orders from you.”

“I'll think about it.”

“Which reminds me, you have several silk ties which are… not the most attractive. I know what we could do with them.”

“Stop trying to throw out my old ties. I like them.”

“You might like them even more when I tie you up with them…”

Yuuri chokes on a noodle.

 

Sunday,Victor and Yuuri take the train about an hour to Fukuoka. Victor shows off his ability to buy a train ticket, and navigate the train system just like a native. Victor whistles as he climbs up the stairs to Svetlana's apartment, and knocks jauntily. Svetlana comes to the door, looking slender, not recognizably pregnant. Svetlana greets them, and talks only in Russian. She has baked some Russian _v_ _atrushka_ , a round pastry with cheesy middle. Victor makes himself at home in the apartment, and quickly changes some light bulbs, and makes a note about hiring a plumber for a leak. Yuuri sits on the couch, not knowing what to do, or what to say. For Yuuri, the visit drags on, and he tries not to check his phone too many times.

 

A week later, Victor decides it's safe to tell his best friend about the pregnancy. He dials Christophe's number, and hears,

“Phichit?”

“Christophe? It's Victor. Are you all right?”

“Yes, yes. I was expecting a call. How's life in Hasetsu?”

“I have wonderful news. Yuuri and I are expecting a baby… probably in December.”

“I'm flabbergasted! Congratulations! How did this come about…”

“There is much to share but, …please don't tell Phichit, Yuuri wants to tell him himself.”

Victor finishes his story, but Christophe shares nothing about his own situation. What is going on? Christophe is rarely secretive, and Yuuri had mentioned it was difficult to reach Phichit on the phone. What has Christophe done? Or… _who_ is he doing?

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

The following Saturday night, Victor invites Otabek and Yuuri to his place to celebrate the removal of Otabek's cast. He hears a knock at the door, Victor greets Yurio and Otabek effusively, and so does Makkachin. He ushers them into the living room and shows them the view of the ocean.

“Yuck, would it kill you guys to have some color? It lacks personality,” complains Yurio.

Victor winces, worried about Yuuri's reaction. Victor steers Yuuri to the kitchen.

“Yurio is right. Maybe we should decorate,” admits Yuuri.

“Whenever you're ready... it needs to be our space, not just mine,” replies Victor, getting some glasses for their guests. They work together to finish the dinner. Yuuri and Victor come out the kitchen with several Russian dishes, and matching pink aprons, decorated with figure skates.

“You two are such dweebs! What's with the outfits?” jeers Yurio.

“Wedding present from the triplets, they made them themselves,” explains Yuuri.

“Anyway, let's raise our glasses: to Otabek, much health and skating, and to Yuuri and Yurio for a successful season!” proclaims Victor.

 

Victor is pleased with the evening, and he chats excitedly with everyone. It feels like two couples having dinner together. As Yuuri removes the dishes to the kitchen, Otabek goes outside to the balcony adjoining the living room.Yurio checks his watch several times, then joins Otabek on the balcony.

Victor loads the dishwasher, and takes out a cake from the fridge.

“It's going well, isn't it? We should entertain more often,” Victor says happily.

“The dinner was delicious. But Otabek's upset about something…” adds Yuuri. Not really listening,

Victor announces,

“I doubt it, he always looks dour. Who wants cake? It's summer, so we made a watermelon infused shortcake…” Victor discusses the recipe, while the four of them eat the dessert. Afterwards Otabek helps Victor do the dishes. Yurio draws Yuuri over to the side, and whispers for some time in his ear. Soon after, Otabek and Yurio leave.

 

Victor drinks several more glasses of wine. Yuuri is chatting about the routines,

“So I decided that the theme for the choreography is Yurio and Yuuri, or Yuyuu. It's a sexy, confident and brash short program with a sweet, vulnerable and wounded…”

Unable to contain his jealousy, Victor demands,

“What are you plotting with Yurio?”

“Yurio is interested in making more money, I plan to get him more endorsements and advertising contracts. I'll be getting a percentage.”

“If you need more money, I will give you whatever you need…” offers Victor, exasperated.

“I prefer to have my own income, so I have my independence.”

 

Later, Otabek has trouble sleeping, and freed from his cast, takes a leisurely walk on the beach. Unfortunately he recognizes two familiar figures – Hasetsu is a really small town.

“You're up late, everything all right?” asks Otabek, calmly sitting down in the sand.

“I'm not sure. We seem to be arguing over money,” confides Yuuri. “And you?”

“Family troubles,” replies Otabek. They both watch a very drunk Victor wandering around the beach, picking up seashells.

“I love you more than him, I will prove it!” Victor proclaims to a nearby crab.

“Sounds like he's still jealous,” remarks Otabek.

“Jealous? Who is Victor jealous of?” questions Yuuri, astounded.

“You and Plisetsky.”

“Oh... Oh? Sorry but,… Oh.…” Yuuri stares at Victor. “Why would he…”

Otabek shrugs. “Plisetsky has said you're a bit blind to other people's feelings. Have you looked at Plisetsky lately?”

“I don't know what you mean, I saw him earlier today…” replies Yuuri, perplexed. Otabek takes out his phone, and shows him an article online.

Yuuri reads the headline, “Sexiest Man Alive – Yuri Plisetsky: Chiseled, Flexible and Hot!”, then he squints at the photos. “I guess he is grown up now.”

Otabek shakes his head in disbelief. “Plisetsky is the most attractive guy on the planet right now, and he …likes you.”

“Yurio is nice-looking, and I like him too… but sorry, he doesn't compare to Victor.” Yuuri leans his head into his hand, and says dreamily, “Look at his hair, his smile, his pale skin and the way his body…”

Otabek, becoming uncomfortable, interrupts, “Why is he naked?”

“Victor likes to strip when he's drunk. Anyway he's not naked, I made him wear a scarf.”

 

The next morning, Victor wakes up on the couch with a splitting headache. There's an itchy feeling around his neck, and he recognizes the scarf he knitted. Yuuri hands him a steaming cup of tea. Without preamble, Yuuri demands,

“I don't understand. We're married, we're having a baby, and our relationship is really good. How could you be jealous?”

Victor winces.

“I'm not sure... Yurio is younger, sexier, a rising star, … but that's not it. He's in your heart, Yuuri. I can feel it. He's been there for a while. And lately your connection with him is stronger. He feels something for you. When the two of you are on the ice, there are sparks. Maybe it was competitive sparks at the beginning, but now… I wanted to be the one who cheered you up, and made you smile,” confesses Victor weakly.

“Victor, you love me, do you also have room in your heart to love our baby?”

“Mmm? Of course,” he sighs. “But Yuuri, Yurio is a very sexy baby…”

“Victor, I love you so much. I don't know how to make you feel that,” replies Yuuri, helplessly.

“You're right. I don't know why I'm so irrational.” Victor rubs his forehead, and asks, somewhat afraid of the answer, “Yuuri, in the beginning of the year, you kept disappearing, where did you go?”

Yuuri shifts uncomfortably, then replies,

“I'll show you, but you might want to wear more than that scarf.”

 

Yuuri takes Victor on a small footpath through the woods up towards the mountains. They hike for a while, till they reach a clearing, and Yuuri announces,

“Here.”

“A waterfall?” puzzles Victor, looking around.

“You don't remember? You made Yurio and I do _misogi_ , a purification exercise, under this waterfall before the Onsen on Ice.”

“I did? Why did you come here?”

“I was struggling with depression. And I started to wander. One day I came to this waterfall, and I felt some relief from all the insecurity and anxiety. So I came here almost daily, even though it was freezing cold. Some days the sadness would overwhelm me and I would cry. Other days I would sit here numb. Once in a while, I would feel a sense of peace. Somehow the _kami,_ the spirit of this place helped me. At home, I would binge and watch videos late into the night. Most evenings I would skate.”

“Were you sad because you were not competing anymore?”

“Not exactly. I gave up a lot of my childhood and young adult life to ice-skating. I don't know how to live, or what to do. Now I'm worried I'm not good enough to be a parent. What if I can't take care of the baby? What if I have a panic attack?”

“You do what you do now. You make sure the baby is safe, then curl up and cry if you need to...You call for help. ”

 

Towards the end of the week, Yuuri confides his latest concerns to Victor.

“The routines are ready for the competition, but Victor, I'm a little worried about Yurio.”

“In what way?”

“My sister says they've been having sex all the time, she can hear them in the kitchen. I'm worried what happens when Otabek leaves. Yurio is so much more focused and easy to handle when he's happy.”

“I don't know. Maybe an online dating app?” muses Victor.

 

**June 30, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

“We got Yurio's assignments: Skate Canada and Cup of China. And the best part is… I'll see Phichit in China! I need to make reservations for Yurio and I to go to Toronto.”

Victor feels the tightening in his chest of jealousy at the thought of Yuuri and Yurio in a hotel together. But he refuses to let these feelings ruin the moment. He takes a deep breath, and focuses on chopping vegetables.

 

About two weeks later, Yuuri is pacing the kitchen nervously in the morning. Victor is cooking an omelette, and finds it very distracting. Eventually Yuuri blurts out,

“I need to tell Yurio about the baby, since the due date is during the Grand Prix final.”

“You haven't told him yet? Yuuri… If you go to Marseille, you might miss the birth. I know you made a commitment to Yurio but, this is our child…” gesturing at him with a spatula.

Yuuri takes off his glasses and massages his brows.

“I don't know what to do. I can't be in two places at once.”

“Call Lilia. She could get a nurse to take care of Yaakov, while she goes to Marseille.”

Yuuri starts to breathe heavily, and sweat appears on his brow.

“Are you having an attack? Breathe deep…” says Victor, hugging him.

“I get nervous whenever I'm near Lilia – I can't believe I have to ask her a favor…”

 

Victor arrives at Svetlana's apartment, lets himself in, and greets the little cat. He checks the notepaper on the fridge for any chores requested, then sits down and eats lunch. Victor looks at Svetlana expectantly.

“ _Da, da_. Go ahead. It will be good for me to sit on the couch, and rest.”

Victor gets out of book, sits on the floor, and reads to the now swelling belly.

“Hello baby, I'm your papa. Ever since I met your other papa, my life has been filled with love, magic and happiness. You'll love him, he's my Prince charming. I brought a book today, about a Firebird, and a hero who goes in quest of this magical bird…”

 

Yuuri's phone keeps ringing, and finally he goes and answers it. Yuuri gets a little weak in the knees, and Yurio skates over.

“Look at the photo I just received,” marvels Yuuri.

“A black and white blob. An ink blot test?” questions Yurio.

“It's our baby. And it's a girl…” Yuuri replies incredulously.

“Crap, that's too bad. I don't like to watch female figure skaters.”

“I don't understand the connection.”

“Oh, come on. Figure skater parents make figure skater babies. It's not like she'll play ping-pong.”

 

Yuuri calls Phichit, and tells him about the baby. He holds the phone away from his ear, to protect himself from the loud squeal. They talk for a moment, then later Phichit calls him back.

“Sorry I couldn't talk, I wasn't alone,” explains Phichit.

“How come you're not in Bangkok? I thought things were going well with Celestino…”

“Yes, but he wanted to return to Detroit, and I couldn't miss a chance to train with Stéphane Lambiel!”

“Wow, that's an amazing opportunity. How is the ice show coming along?” asks Yuuri.

“Surprisingly well, but you know, Christophe can be very persuasive. I have most of the skaters I hoped for, although for some reason, Minami Kenjirou completely avoids me. Have you talked to him lately?”

“No. He usually comes to visit at Yutopia once or twice a month, but he's completely disappeared. The last time I saw him was at the wedding…”

“Oh, is that how it is,” responds Phichit knowingly.

“Oh, I see,” also responds Yuuri. “He must be financially strapped after flying to Hawaii…”

Phichit groans. “Yuuri! You're so hopeless…”

 

Yuuri comes back out into the living room, and tells Victor,

“I can't believe Phichit is training with Stéphane Lambiel.”

“He is? Since when?” questions Victor.

“Since May, and he's moved to Champéry, Switzerland,” replies Yuuri.

“That's where Christophe lives,” exclaims Victor.

“Oh? That's right. Would you tell Christophe to take care of Phichit? He must be lonely without friends and family…”

“Mmm, maybe,” mutters Victor, bringing out his phone to text.

 

V.Nikiforov: You better not break his heart…

C.Giacometti: Who are we talking about?

V.Nikiforov: Yuuri's best friend…

C.Giacometti: Ah. … Wait, you aren't telling me hands-off?

V.Nikiforov: No, because it's already too late…

C.Giacometti: You know me well. _Touché._

V.Nikiforov: Is Phichit going to tell Yuuri?

C.Giacometti: I don't know, seems hush-hush

 

Oh no, this could get messy. If anything goes wrong between Phichit and Christophe, Yuuri will blame Victor. And  _ touché _ … In English, it acknowledges a witty comment, but in French, it also means  _ has been touched _ …

 

**August, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Yuuri comes home exhausted, and collapses on the couch. Makkachin gives him a few licks, then lays back down overwhelmed by the summer heat.

“It's official. Otabek is leaving next week, supposedly he bought his plane ticket for Detroit.”

“Shall we have the party at our house? Although it's difficult for your parent to leave Yutopia…” muses Victor.

“Yurio made it very clear not to have a party. And no one is to see him off,” apologizes Yuuri.

“No party? No saying goodbye? Why not?”

“Yurio didn't explain, but judging by the amount of swearing he did, I guess it's important.”

Victor is shocked by this new development. Obviously, Yurio doesn't care much about Otabek, and wants him to disappear from his life. How does Otabek feel about being used as a sexual partner, but nothing more? Which brings Victor back to his core obsession: Yurio is in love with Yuuri. And with Otabek gone as a distraction, will Yurio make a move?

 

As the week progresses, Victor feels more and more upset. Yuuri seems discouraged. The night before Otabek's departure, Victor walks over to Yutopia, wanting to confront Yurio. But before he can explode in anger, Mari is in front of him, and orders,

“Now is not a good time, Vicchan. Otabek and Yurio are both in terrible moods, and so are you apparently. Go home and calm down.”

Victor walks home the long way, along the beach, feeling so much rage, he kicks at the sand along the way. Once home, he goes straight to bed, and falls asleep.

 

About to break from pressure,Victor calls his mother again. Then he remembers his father saying that his mother went to church every Sunday. It rings a long time, but is finally answered,

“Hallo?”

“Father, it's Victor.”

“Vitya? Your mother is not here. She will be back in a few hours.”

“Father, tell me about the soul connection.”

“Oh. I haven't thought about that in years. _Le coup de foudre_ , a lightning hit, is what they call love at first sight in French. That is a soul flash when you first meet someone. It connects your feelings, both good and bad. Your mother was an amazing dancer, she would have become a prima ballerina one day. Unfortunately, she also loved the attention of other men. She thought because she was not sleeping with them, she was being faithful. But I could see into her heart, and she purposely flirted and seduced men into falling in love with her. Then I made the mistake of tampering with her birth control. She became pregnant, and lost her career. She loved you, but never forgave me.”

“Looking back, would you do anything different?”

“Yes. Perhaps I should have left her, or tried to love her as she was. But I don't regret having you…”

“Thank you. I'm understanding more and more. Goodbye, father, please take care of yourself.” Victor hangs up. It is sobering to see the same mistakes in his life as in his parent's life.

 

 _Victor is walking along the beach, when he sees a giant tsunami coming towards him. He stands there helpless, and a wave more than 30 meters tall, crashes over him. Suddenly everything is peaceful…_ Victor wakes up in the middle of the night, shaking. Yuuri hugs him,

“Victor! Victor? Are you ill?”

Victor starts bawling and curls up into the fetal position.

“So sad, I feel so miserable, I hate everything about myself…” moans Victor through the tears.

“I'll get a thermometer… you must have the flu…” Yuuri gets up, but Victor grabs him.

“Please don't go, stay, please.…” begs Victor. Yuuri wraps his body around him, holding him. Victor shakes and cries, for a good part of the night, until he finally falls asleep again.

 

The next morning, Victor wakes up to Yuuri stroking his hair.

“Victor, what's wrong?”

“Yuuri, in Barcelona when we exchanged rings... did you experience anything… different?”

“Yes. That was a weird moment. This might sound strange but… I felt almost possessed. I truly did not realize I bought wedding rings, they just seemed round and gold…and then suddenly there was a church and a choir, and I was proposing… At first, I wanted to win gold to show you your hard work was worth it, then I just wanted you to marry me.”

“You never seemed ready, when I talked about setting a date or choosing a location…”

“I never felt good enough.”

“In my family, we experience soul flashes – moments of connection that usually look like a flash of light. It makes you feel the emotions of your partner, your soulmate. I suspect we experienced one in Barcelona, and another on the ice rink, when we made love on the ice.”

Yuuri looks at him questioningly, then nods his head.

“I remember the flashes. I thought I was hallucinating… So all that emotion…”

“ …those were your emotions,” Victor insists.

“But…I'm not feeling that way right now,” counters Yuuri.

“Somehow, I bottled it up, and releasing it now. That flash connected us deeper. Then after the honeymoon it broke. I made mistakes, you became depressed. I want our connection back.”

“Victor, look at me: our connection is still there. Look into my eyes.” Beautiful dark eyes, filled with love, tenderness, humor.

Victor breaks down, sobbing.

“It was all in me? I created the wall between us.…”

“…to protect yourself from my feelings. You would have drowned with me otherwise.” Yuuri pauses. “Victor, those were not just my emotions. You just ended your skating career for good. You've been sad too…” Yuuri reminds him.

Victor nods his head.

“And I've been so jealous. Yurio miraculously made you well when I couldn't…” sniffles Victor.

“You love me too much to yell at me. That's what he did. Yurio called me for help, and I cried about my problems, and he told me to shut up. Told me I had everything. Then every day he texted me: exercise, eat healthy, remember when Victor bought all the flowers from the stand. All this, while trying to do everything to help Otabek. Every birthday, he sends me katsudon pirozhki. The first time I met him, he kicked down a bathroom stall where I was crying at Sochi. I thought he wanted to beat me up, but he wanted to lift me up.”

“I thought history might be repeating itself. You would coach him, and you two would fall in love.”

“Victor, I'm so in love with you... can't you feel it?” says Yuuri, hugging him.

The emotional defenses crumbling, Victor can now feel an amazing sweet emotion, deeper and truer than he ever imagined. Victor face's makes an _oh_ of astonishment. They lock eyes for what seems like minutes, maybe hours, basking in the emotion. Victor breaks the spell by reaching over, and placing a light kiss on Yuuri's lips.

“ _Agape_. I know what that means now.”

 

Victor feels a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Life continues with its ups and downs, the whole array of emotions. He stills experiences negative emotions, but they are manageable. It's more like annoying flies, less like overwhelming monsters.

 

A few months later, Yuuri packs his suitcase for the first competition, Skate Canada. Victor walks Yuuri and Yurio to the Hasetsu train station. Yurio, worried about witnessing kissing in public, stands about 10 feet away, and pretends not to know them.Victor hands Yuuri some protein bars and talks through the Makkachin tissue holder.

“Yurio's doing great, he's ready for this competition. If he seems too nervous, just mention that Yaakov is watching… that should rile him up. And Yuuri…” Victor draws him very close, till they're almost kissing.

“Yes, Victor?”

“You better not be applying any lip balm to your skater's lips.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**October 29th, Skate Canada, Mississauga**

 

Yuuri is lying on a hotel bed, and calls Victor.

“Everything's fine, I'm a nervous wreck – but Yurio seems more concerned about Otabek showing up than the competition. And be happy, we rented separate rooms. I might invite Leo to stay with me, he might not be welcome to sleep with Otabek and Yurio…”

“I would prefer not. I'm sure Leo is gay. Only let straight men stay in your hotel room… mmm, no, you might turn them gay, you're too cute and sexy. And no women. Well maybe lesbians. You should only allow your husband and lesbians in your room…”

“Really Victor, it sounds like you don't trust me…” chides Yuuri.

“I trust you. I just don't trust anyone else not to fall madly in love with you.”

 

Victor streams both days of the competition on his laptop. Just as predicted, the judges lowball the artistic merit of Yurio's short program, but they give him decent marks in the free program. Yurio earns a bronze medal, which keeps him in the running for a spot in the finals.

 

**November 19th, (Cup of China, Beijing)**

 

Victor hates to be left behind, but Makkachin is getting old, she has a heart murmur, and she might not have long to live. Victor feels less jealous for this trip, because he knows Phichit will monopolize Yuuri's time. Once again, Victor watches Yurio compete on his laptop. This time he performs better, but Phichit outshines everyone with a crowd pleasing performance, and wins gold, with Yurio taking the silver. Victor waits for the final ceremony, wondering if he'll glimpse Yuuri, when an ad plays,

 

_Yurio in a skintight tiger print shirt is eating a bowl of Frosted Flecks cereal, then he smiles at the camera and says,“They're GRRR – AAND!”_

 

Victor closes his eyes, horrified.

 

The next morning, Victor sits down to check his computer. It's 9:30 a.m. Hasetsu, which makes it 8:30 a.m. in Beijing. He is looking forward to Yuuri coming home today. Phichit's SNS accounts are going crazy – there's a bunch of racy pictures going viral of Yuuri, Yurio, and Phichit. Victor downloads a few good shots of Yuuri, Victor checks his watch, and calls Yuuri. No answer.

 

Victor looks at his phone with a concerned look. Then he calls Christophe.

“Christophe? My adorable husband drank too much, and I'm not there to wake him up…”

“Yes, I saw the photos. How dare they have so much fun without us…” grumbles Christophe.

“Well, at least it made sense that the nightclub had a pole. How you made a pole appear at the Sochi banquet, I still want to know.”

“When I finish my book, you can buy it and find out.”

 

“Otabek, I'm having trouble waking my Yuuri, would you try calling your Yuuri?” pleads Victor.

“He's not my Yuuri. But I'll call him,” promises Otabek.

Victor calls the hotel front desk, and requests a wake-up call for Yuuri's room.

 

“Hallo?” croaks a voice.

“Yuuri? It's Victor… sweetheart, you need to wake up. You will miss your flight.”

“I'm… Phichit. I don't… know where Yuuri is…Plisetsky! Plisetsky wake up! Where's Yuuri?”

Victor frowns, and hears some talking in the background. Phichit continues,

“Victor's on the phone, and I've lost Yuuri!”

Victor stands up, becoming upset. He overhears more talking. Finally Phichit says,

“Sorry, he passed out on the floor. I'll get him to his flight, I swear!”

“Please do,” replies Victor sternly.

“Oh and Victor… ask him about his feelings, you know how he gets…”

 

At the train station,Victor runs up to Yuuri, picks him up in his arms and spins them around.

“We are going straight to bed, love. Those pictures of you pole dancing made my heart race, you are so beautiful…”

Yurio watches them enviously, hung over and depressed.

Victor remembers what Otabek said, and recalls Yurio's sexy pictures with a club dancer. Obviously, they are no longer together, and Victor feels sorry for Otabek.

 

Once home, Victor kisses Yuuri for a while, then Yuuri says,

“I was worried you would be overcome with jealousy because of my drunken night out…”

Victor kisses him again, then replies,

“Let's just say I'm channeling my feelings constructively…” and continues sucking on Yuuri's top lip. “How long can I kiss you before you beg me to make love to you?”

“Why am I going to beg? Maybe you will beg first…” replies Yuuri, feeling competitive. Victor smiles devilishly,

“You can try.”

Victor tries the slow approach, soft, slow, kisses, barely grazing Yuuri's lips, and taking advantage of his height to be able to pull away frequently. Frustrated, Yuuri decides to be more aggressive, grabbing Victor's shirt to pull him down and deepen the kiss, darting his tongue in and out. Victor is feeling flushed, and aroused, and Yuuri opens his shirt and sucks on his nipples, knowing that's a sensitive spot.

“Mmm, you're cheating, that's not kissing,” Victor moans.

“I'm using my mouth, and I'm winning,” whispers Yuuri.

“In that case…” Victor takes a finger, and slowly drags it down the middle of Yuuri's back, stopping before it reaches the bottom most sensitive area. Frustrated,Yuuri groans,

“More…”

“More kisses,” declares Victor, lightly teasing Yuuri's lips again. Yuuri tries to focus, and nibbles Victor's earlobe, but the finger goes down his back again, and this time circles his hole. Completely unable to think, Yuuri turns around and rubs his behind into Victor's erection.

“Victor, now…”

Victor peels off Yuuri's shirt, and then kisses the line of vertebra in front of him, then very slowly pulls Yuuri's pants down a bit, admires the view, then completely backs away and fetches a glass of water.

Yuuri looks at him in disbelief,

“Victor!”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“We are… I need…”

“I'm not hearing any begging,” remarks Victor. “Sip of water?”

Yuuri gets a stubborn look on his face, removes his pants, and undresses Victor with more speed than finesse, quickly lubricating Victor's erection. Yuuri drags Victor towards the couch, letting his hands wander, and kissing Victor's neck. By the edge of the couch, Victor assaults Yuuri's mouth, thrusting between his lips, imitating the motion Yuuri wants between their legs. Sensing victory, Victor drags the finger a third time down Yuuri's naked back, excruciatingly slowly, almost inserting the finger.

“Please Victor, _please_ …” whimpers Yuuri, cheeks flushed, his eyes half opened, leans forward on the edge of the couch. Victor penetrates a bit from behind, then stops. He delicately caresses Yuuri's throbbing member.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me please,” finally pleads Yuuri, and Victor begins thrusting slowly until Yuuri moans,

“Victor… ooh,Victor… more… _Victor!”_

Victor thrusts faster, reveling in hearing his name, then they both convulse in pleasure.

 

They move to the bed, and cuddle naked. Victor asks softly,

“Tell me your worries. Sometimes we share strong emotion, but I don't know what you're thinking.”

“I realized after talking to Phichit, that …I'm jealous.Victor, please, I'm not criticizing your behavior. I love that you are taking care of Svetlana and our baby. But I have this silly idea that you will marry her and have five more kids… I'm such a bad person! Why are my feelings so irrational?” Yuuri hides his face in a pillow. Victor is relieved that he's not the only one experiencing jealousy.

“You're human. I naïvely thought being with my soulmate would make problems disappear. Have I told you about my grandmother Lyudmilla? She knew the secret of how to be happy…”

 

The trees have lost their leaves, and the cold weather inspires Victor to make a hot _udon_ soup. After dinner, Yuuri washes the dishes, and Victor meticulously dries. Then he puts on some music, pulls Yuuri into his arms, and slow dances in the living room. Victor murmurs in Yuuri's ear,

“The first night I slept in Yutopia, I didn't know you had forgotten the banquet. I cried myself to sleep. Only on the ice did you clamor for my attention. I thought I was crazy to flirt with you…”

“You were crazy to flirt with me. Even crazier to move out to Japan to coach me… but I love your crazy.”

They dance for a while, then Victor confesses,

“Yuuri, the baby is due soon, and I'm having a terrible time…”

“You can tell me. What's wrong?”

“I haven't bought a single thing for the baby! No crib, no cute outfit, not even that stuffed animal at the toy store…” wails Victor.

“Just get the basic necessities and one stuffed animal. How is that?”

Victor grins, and gives him a big kiss.

The next day, Yuuri returns to see the entire apartment covered in baby paraphernalia. There is a crib, a jumper, a swing, pillows, bottles, bibs, diapers, a changing table, a stroller, blankets, various pastel outfits, and a 6 feet tall stuffed animal, maybe a bear or a mouse. Yuuri removes his glasses, takes a deep breath, puts his glasses back on. Suddenly Victor pops up from behind the changing table.

“See! I only bought the basic necessities, and I even saved money by putting together the furniture myself!” Victor grins proudly.

Yuuri hesitates before scolding him, then gives up and says, “Well, we don't need to decorate the apartment any longer.”

 

**November 29th, Yuuri's birthday**

 

Yuuri walks into the main dining room of Yutopia, and everyone shouts,

“Surprise!” Yuuri's family, the Nishigori family, and Minako sensei are all gathered and wearing paper hats. Yuuri smiles good-naturedly, and says,

“Victor, you've done this several years in a row, it's not really a surprise.”

Victor raises a glass,

“Happy birthday to Yuuri, from me and the baby!”

Everyone in the room looks puzzled, except Yurio. Nishigori is the first ask,

“What baby?”

“Our baby,” replies Victor, pointing to Yuuri and himself. “The one due in December.”

Yuuri's face has gone from relaxed, to shocked, to panicked. He gestures to Victor to stop talking. Finally Mari states the obvious in an exasperated voice,

“Vicchan, my brother hasn't told anyone that you're having a baby.”

Now Victor looks dumbfounded.

Yurio yells “Surprise!” and doubles over in laughter.

“But I visit here, and ask about diapers and bottles, and how Yuuri was as a baby,…”

A general silence accompanies that remark.

Nishigori answers, “We just assumed you had an interesting …sex life.” Finally, Yuuko, Hiroko, and Minako crowd around Yuuri clamoring for details.

Mari goes over, and sits next to Victor.

“I'm happy for you. You should've told me though…”

“I truly believed Yuuri had told the family.”

“Minako and I bought tickets to go to the Grand Prix final in Marseille. I think we'll stay home now.”

Yurio overhears. “Can I have them? I want Otabek to watch me skate and win gold.”

 

Later that evening, Yurio, Yuuri, and Victor are soaking in the hot springs.

“You said you'd told family about the baby,” Yurio accuses Yuuri. “Who did you actually tell?”

“Victor, you,… and Phichit,” confesses Yuuri.

“That's why there's been nothing on social media about it. Watch out! Those triplets will post everything tonight, and they've been coming up with names for the baby: _Biellmann, Salchow,_ and _Ina Bauer_.”

 

The next day, Victor and Yuuri drive to a traditional Japanese inn. It appears a few hundred years old. It has Japanese wood work, with tatami flooring wrapped around a perfectly manicured garden. Victor is wearing a blue and white cotton robe, and he hears the shoji screen open.

“ _Okyaku-sama_ , may I bring you anything?” offers Yuuri in a indigo yukata.

“Would you play something for me?” requests Victor.

Victor smiles. Yuuri is taking this role-playing very seriously. Yuuri pulls out a shakuhachi flute, while pressing a button on his phone to make the actual flute music. Victor loosens his robe, and exposes part of his neck and shoulder.

“So beautiful… I'm in trouble. I will lose my heart to you, and spend all my money to be with you.” Victor examines him delightedly. The dark blue robe complements his skin tone. Yuuri takes a break from the flute, and pretends to be coy.

“I'm just a musician, I don't sleep with my clients.”

Victor says in Russian how he wished Yuuri would play his flute… Yuuri stays in character, but the tips of his ears look red. Victor continues in Russian,

“ _I would like to seduce you … I want to touch the curve of your neck, caress those lips, hear you moan beneath me…”_

Yuuri is licking his lips, and his pupils look dilated.

“I like Japanese robes. It's so easy to run your fingers into the opening, all the way down…” Victor narrates his actions.

“Oooh...” gasps Yuuri.

“Have you ever seen a foreigner naked?”

Yuuri shakes his head no.

“I will show you,” murmurs Victor. He opens his robe showing his pale naked body, and his private area completely shaved. Yuuri drops the flute, and acknowledges,

“I give up. You win. But one of these days I'm going to figure out how to drive you crazy…”

Yuuri makes a little humming noise, and arches his back a little, as they kiss. Victor feels a surge of pleasurable chills go up his spine. It's those little things that Yuuri does that turns him on, but as they're unconscious, he doesn't dare point them out…

 

The next morning, Victor is woken up by kisses on his neck, and Yuuri snuggling into him, obviously already aroused.

“A bit more sleep, please, _onegaishimasu_ ,” responds Victor, in a sleepy voice.

Yuuri moans, frustrated.

“Victor…”

“You kept me up all night. We haven't even had our morning green tea.”

“But I was having such a good dream, and you were all over me with your mouth and then you…” Yuuri whispers some details.

“Fine, I will be whatever samurai you want, but you owe me a full body massage…”

Victor rubs his eyes, and looks fondly at Yuuri. He thanks his lucky stars to have such a sweet person in his life, and with such a deliciously dirty mind…

 

Back at the apartment, Yuuri is pacing again.

“I feel guilty I won't be able to coach Yurio for the final,” frets Yuuri.

“Lilia will be there. How about you record a video for him?”

“I hate talking to the camera.”

“Who said anything about talking? Skate for him, or better yet, skate for me…”

They walk to the Ice Castle, and a light snow begins to drift from the sky. At the rink, Victor asks,

“Yuuri… why did you pick this song?”

“It spoke to me. I've always felt I'm damaged somehow, but because of you, and all the people close to me, I still get to fly… I hope Yurio understands that it's okay to open up, and let people in. He hates to be vulnerable, I know, I'm the same way.”

“Then skate the choreography with all the heart and soul that you want to transmit to him.”

Victor holds his phone and records while Yuuri skates the blackbird routine.

 

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

 

Victor has seen Yurio do it many times, but this is… so beautiful. As Yuuri expertly twists and turns, he can sense love like sunshine pouring out. Victor watches entranced. During the jumps and spins sparks follow the movements. Victor checks the phone, but it barely records the light show, it looks like occasional reflections from the camera. Too soon, Yuuri takes the final pose, then skates over. Victor stands there, frozen.

“Victor? Victooor,” calls out Yuuri, waving his hand in front of Victor's face.

“Aaaah, … I think I'm in love…” stutters Victor.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Yuuri… I've fallen in love with you…”

“I should hope so, we were married almost a year ago.”

Victor hugs himself, still overwhelmed. Then he asks,

“That's the best I've seen you skate. I... would you return to competition?”

The question catches Yuuri off guard.  
“Victor, I'm retired… and I have a life with you.”

Still glowing, Yuuri holds up his phone. “Your turn, Victor. Skate your new routine for me, then we can send a copy to Phichit.”

“All right, but I don't think I can compete with your performance.”

 

A week later, Victor is joyfully greeting Yurio for their morning training at the Ice Castle.

“Good morning Yurio. This is our last session before the Grand Prix final, and as you now Lilia will be there in Marseille. Any concerns?”

“No.”

“Any questions?”

“No.”

“Are you in love with Otabek?”

“Fuck off,” replies Yurio.

Victor arches a brow, and figures Yurio must have some feelings for his friend.

“I obviously have no way of seeing into Otabek's heart, but I do know that he watches you. All the time he was in Hasetsu, he watched you. He watched you skate, he watched you eat, he watched you work out… you get my point. Either he's writing a biography of you and needs to study you constantly, or he has feelings for you. And if you love him, you should keep trying. I've never seen Yuri Plisetsky give up on anything important.”

 

At the end of the training day, Victor and Yurio both walk toward town, then they both turn into the shopping arcade. Annoyed, Yurio growls,

“Hey! Stop following me.”

“I'm not. I just wanted to peek at the flower shop.” They arrive at the shop, Victor stands and gazes through the window.

“Why are you stuck there like an idiot? If you want flowers buy some, Victor.”

“I'm not allowed. Yuuri put me on a budget.”

Yurio goes inside, buys a bouquet of lilies, and gives Victor one pink rose.

“Here. Tell him somebody gave it to you, just don't mention my name.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**December 10th, (Grand Prix Final, Marseille, France) Fukuoka Hospital**

 

The nurse wipes the newborn, wraps her in a blanket, and hands her to Victor. He stares with disbelief. She looks just like a miniature Yuuri, with the tussled black hair, dark eyes. He gulps. Unable to say anything, he hands her over to Yuuri. Yuuri cocks his head, unsure.

“Lyudmilla after your grandmother?”

“No. Mariko after her aunt. Is that okay?”

Yuuri nods in agreement, and looks over at his mother and sister.

“ _Nee-chan_ , do you want to hold her?” asks Yuuri with obvious anxiety. Mari comes over and replies annoyed,

“Stop worrying. I'm not going to take her away from you. Now let me see my niece.” Mari holds her for a moment, then quickly hands are off to her mother. Hiroko appears the most excited of all of them. She smiles broadly, and makes little cooing sounds to her granddaughter. Yuuri sends out a message to friends and family.

 

_Baby was born about an hour ago. Healthy, 7.2 pounds, girl named Mariko Katsuki-Nikiforov._

 

“It felt strange taking her away from Svetlana. I'm glad her sister came from Moscow to be with her,” says Victor as they leave the hospital. After being awake for 24 hours straight, they are both exhausted. Victor carries her inside, and introduces her to Makkachin. The dog sniffs the bundle curiously, but otherwise seems unusually subdued. They put her in a bassinet and all fall asleep.

 

The next morning, Yuuri is peering at the baby in the bassinet, like a riddle he can't figure out. Victor comes up behind him, and hugs him.

“Tell me what's on your mind.”

“I don't feel anything. She's cute but… like a stranger.”

“Give it some time. Even Makkachin seems unsure about her. ”

 

Later that day, Victor prepares a bottle, and turns on the TV excitedly.

“Wonderful! She'll get to see her very first Grand Prix final!”

“Too bad she missed the short program yesterday…” says Yuuri, playing along.

“That's fine. I don't want the first skating she sees to be of Yurio in that horrible leopard print shirt.”

The three of them watch as Yurio warms up before performing. Yuuri squints through his glasses, then says,

“Is that Yaakov next to Lilia?”

Victor nods his head. “Yes! And notice that Yurio is not yelling at him!”

“Oh, please let Yaakov be all right, if he collapses again, it will be my fault,” prays Yuuri.

“He's fine. Lilia would never let him travel if he wasn't.”

Yurio begins skating his free program. There seems to be an extra amount of grace flowing through the twirling twisting movements. As his arms and legs dance on the ice, Yurio radiates a quiet kind of joy and… love.

“Wow! That's the best I've ever seen him skate,” exclaims Yuuri.

“He's had a wonderful coach this year,” insists Victor.

They watch Phichit perform his free program with his usual showmanship, and not a single technical error.

“Yay! Phichit did well, training in Switzerland seems to agree with him,” exclaims Yuuri's gleefully.

 

Victor can't stop grinning, watching the Grand Prix finals and gazing at Yuuri holding the baby.

Yuuri looks up at him,

“Are you sure you don't want to hold her, she's been with me for hours.”

Victor reaches over kisses the newborn, then kisses Yuuri.

“I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but… I've already spent a huge amount of time with her, while she was still within the womb. And I already love her so much. You need time right now, to fall in love with her too.”

 

Morooka announces,“ _..._ _,_ _and after tabulating the scores, the gold medal goes to Yuri Plisetsky, from Russia! An amazing comeback after a difficult season last year!”_

 

Yuuri sighs with relief. “I'm so glad, I've been feeling so guilty about not being there for him. I hope he's happy that he won gold.”

Victor smiles, and tilts his head. “Oh, I think he won more than one kind of gold tonight.”

“Mmm, huh? What do you mean?”

“Did you see his radiant face while he skated? I checked online, the Turkish word for gold is Altin.”

 

Victor is taking a shower, and Yuuri is trying to change a diaper. The tiny girl is so squirmy, every time the diaper seems crooked. Finally, he gets it to stay on, and looks through the onesies for a new outfit. One of them says _Daddy's Little Figure Skater_ , _Skater Gonna Skate Skate Skate_ , _Crawl Walk Skate_ , and _Skating Chick_ with a baby chicken wearing ice skates. He puts the last one on the baby, he can't believe how much time it took to do one change. Victor comes out of the shower with a damp hair and wearing a towel. Yuuri calls out,

“Did you buy these outfits? I didn't know they made so many baby themed skating outfits.”

“No, I didn't. They arrived by mail, but there was no note,” replies Victor.

 

Two weeks later, Hiroko is absentmindedly dusting the knickknacks in the entryway of Yutopia. Her husband looks at her, takes the duster away.

“Go over and see them. I can take care of things here.”

“I don't want to intrude.”

“They gave you a spare key. Now go.” Hiroko stashes away her apron, and quickly walks over to the beach apartment. She knocks quietly, but no one answers. Finally, she uses her spare key to open the door. She looks around the apartment full of baby gear, and sees her granddaughter cooing in a crib on the floor, while both Victor and Yuuri are passed out on both ends of the couch. They are both wearing stained and crumpled exercise clothes, and obviously need a bath. Hiroko picks up Mariko, and finds amongst the baby clothes a long cloth. She quickly wraps the baby to her body, and cleans the kitchen, which is covered in dirty dishes and baby bottles. She hums happily as she works, and makes plenty of noise, but neither dad wakes up. Then, as she tidies up the living room, Mariko starts to cry. Victor and Yuuri jerk awake, looking for their daughter.

“ _Okaa-san_!” yelps Yuuri.

“Hiroko-san!” cries Victor.

She puts her hands on her hip, “Vicchan, you take bath first. Then Yuuri.” Victor nods obediently, too tired to even be grateful. Yuuri walks over to his mother, and holds his arms out for his daughter. She unties the wrap, hands her over, and preps a bottle. Yuuri looks worriedly in his mother's direction. He switches to Japanese,

“… _So, this is a little difficult… She wakes up every two hours… Are we doing it wrong_?”

Hiroko shakes her head.

“ _Let Vicchan take care of her at night, you shouldn't both be waking up to take care of her, you need to start coaching again. Listen to your daughter._ ”

Yuuri stares at the newborn, puzzled. Hiroko picks up the baby, and says in a little voice,

“ _I want to see my grandma every afternoon_.”

 

**December 25 th, Victor's Birthday**

 

Yuuri arrives home from a day of coaching, and finds Victor half-asleep holding Mariko on top of the dryer.

“What's going on?”

“I was doing laundry, and the heat and the rhythmic noise of the dryer put her to sleep.”

Yuuri nods, accepting any weird thing that will help her sleep. They had already tried driving at night, and half a dozen balancing, rocking, and swinging baby devices.

“Victor, I have to be honest. I asked my mother to come over and watch Riko-chan tonight, but I haven't made any dinner reservations or even bought you a present.”

“That's fine. I know exactly what I want to do tonight.”

About an hour later, Hiroko arrives and picks up the baby. Yuuri and Victor both head to their bedroom and immediately fall asleep.

 

**January 28th, European Championship, Ostrava, Czech Republic**

 

Yuuri and Yurio are sitting at Narita airport, waiting to board their plane.

“I'm really looking forward to going to… where are we going?” asks Yuuri.

“I don't know… somewhere in the Czech Republic. Stupid Otabek won't come, even though I'll pay for it…” grumbles Yurio.

“Do you snore? I need to sleep, I need lots of sleep…” frets Yuuri.

“Otabek never mentioned that I snored. Katsudon, should I go watch him compete in South Korea? He might be touchy about his first public performance, but it's really not far away…”

Yurio looks over, and sees Yuuri is fast asleep in his chair, and ...snoring.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**February 17, ( Four Continent Championship, Gangneung, South Korea)**

 

Yurio has left to meet Otabek in South Korea, Yuuri is sleeping in the bedroom, while Mariko is taking a nap in the crib. Victor is too tired to even bother watching the Four Continent Championship. Finally, a moment of peace and quiet. His phone rings.

“Victor, how did you know Yuuri was the one?” Christophe asks, sounding stressed.

“I had been courting him a while, and we talked about a lot of things, but it was the first night we spent...kissing. I felt some very strong and powerful emotions. I cannot verbally communicate the connection any better…” apologizes Victor. “How are you feeling?”

Victor has never talked about soul connections to anyone except Yuuri. He doesn't even know if many outside his family have these experiences.

“I'm overwhelmed. I feel like I've inadvertently boarded a train, and I'm speeding down the tracks unable to change course…”

“And I've been focused on my adorable baby girl, and I haven't been calling you. I assume we're talking about Phichit, no?” says Victor, again apologetically. Mariko is in her crib, waking up.

“Indeed. We've been dating for a while now, and he wants the the whole romantic relationship, love-marriage-baby. I don't know if I can give that to him.”

“True, monogamy has never been your style, and you're never around children. Doesn't Stéphane have a kids' school? I really enjoyed teaching small children how to skate, maybe you should try it?” offers Victor, then Mariko cries, and Victor picks her up .

“Oh la la, I'm cringing at the idea of teaching summer camps,” moans Christophe.

“Well… imagine Phichit happily married, with a baby, to someone else. How does that feel?”

Mariko cries again, Victor decides she needs a new diaper.

“Sounds like you're busy, we'll talk later. Au revoir.”

Victor brings his daughter over to the changing table.

“You never let me converse on the phone, do you? Is Christophe in love?” Victor asks her.

Mariko makes a cooing noise.

“Really? You're optimistic. But you have a point. Christophe has never sounded so panicked before…”

 

Yuuri realizes that Yurio's birthday is next week, and invites the Nishigori family, Minako sensei, Minami Kenjirou, and of course, Otabek.

“Victor, I need help. I invited all these people for Yurio's birthday, and only the Nishigori family replied yes.  Minako sensei is visiting friends, Otabek can't afford to travel, and Minami declined without saying why… Do you know why he stopped visiting? Phichit thinks it has to do with the wedding.”

“Minami is in love with you. And it's awkward.”

“Ha, ha, ha. First you think Yurio's in love with me, now Minami… Who's next? Christophe? Phichit?”

Victor arches a brow, not at all amused.

“If you want Minami to come, I will talk to him. He'll do anything I ask.”

Yuuri nods in agreement, checks the calendar again.

“Victor! I totally forgot about taxes! We need to sit down and…” whines Yuuri, sitting down, completely overwhelmed. Victor looks at him perplexed.

“I'll have my accountant come over this afternoon, it will be done by the end of the day.”

 

As promised, a neat looking Japanese man shows up with piles of papers.

“ _Hajimemashite Tzusura Masato desu. Doozo yoroshiku_ ,” he introduces himself, holding out a name card.

Yuuri and Victor get out their _hanko_ , to stamp their names and documents.

“I love my name stamp! It makes a beautiful mark, and my hand doesn't hurt when I have to sign a lot of documents,” enthuses Victor.

“Eeeh,” says Yuuri noncommittally. He's been reading through every page, trying to understand all the financial information. “Victor there's an error here. It looks like if you died, Mariko and I would inherit millions of… Swiss francs. It should say rubles, or yen, right?”

“No, that's accurate.”

“But…” Yuuri quickly converts the Swiss francs to yen, and one franc equals more than 100 yen… “That's… THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY!” Yuuri stands up, and leans forward on the table. “Are you rich?”

Mr Tzusura freezes at this outburst. Victor picks up one of Yuuri's hands, and shakes his head.

“No, Yuuri. _We_ are rich.”

“But, …how, …uh, …oh, …oh my, …aaaaaaaaaah!” Yuuri sits down abruptly. “I didn't know, and you didn't tell me, and I put you on a budget, and gave you an allowance… Why did you let me do that?”

“Being frugal is a good thing. I find it enjoyable when you take charge, you are very alluring when you're being… dominating,” replies Victor with a wink.

 

**March 15, Yurio's Birthday**

 

Victor stands in the corner, watching everyone laughing and chatting at the party. The triplets have decorated everything in tiger stripes streamers. Minami is hiding at the other end of the room, avoiding eye contact. Yurio is distracted, and keeps caressing a gold bracelet on his left wrist. Victor gets closer and sees it's simple, elegant, and very expensive. Not the kind of thing that Yurio would buy.

“Is he recovered enough to compete in Helsinki?”

“He says he is. He didn't do that well at Four Continents though.”

Interesting. Yurio didn't even bother to ask who Victor was talking about… Yurio's feelings were much more serious than he realized.

 

Yuuri comes over, and Victor backs away into a corner watching Yuuri and Yurio smile at each other, discussing strategy for the World Championship. It's still there… an open door of possibility, a relationship that could happen… Victor tries to relax by talking to himself,

“I'm his soulmate. I'm his husband. We have a baby – I can compete with Yurio…”

Compete. Competition. The light turns on. If there's one thing Victor Nikiforov can do is compete. Compete in love? No. On the ice. Yurio is beating him on the ice. Victor walks over and places his arm on top of Yuuri's arm.

“Yuuri, I would like to redo the choreography for Phichit's ice show as a duet. Would you work with me to perform that?”

Yuuri grins, “I would love that!”

Victor looks over at Yurio, waiting for the rude, cringing response. But Yurio strokes his bracelet, and murmurs,

“Must be nice to skate a duet.”

Victor turns toYuuri, who gives him a surprised and knowing look.

 

Several nights a week, they skate together, practicing lifts, holds and spins together. Their hands touching, their bodies moving to the dance of the waves, almost as intimate as their sexual encounters. During one practice session, the whole routine flows so perfectly that at the end, Victor senses a quick sparkly flow between them. Then Victor feels the door to _Yuuyu_ slam shut. Finally. Victor's heart feels light and carefree. He's not even sure if all those feelings he sensed between Yuuri and Yurio truly existed, or were a fabrication of his own fears and insecurities.

“Yuuri, are you happy?” Victor asks after the grueling practice session, sweat pouring from his brow.

“Lately, I've been so happy, it's unreal. I didn't know people could be this happy. I need to call Phichit, we've grown apart this last year. I'm hoping we can talk at the World Championships. I've heard some weird rumor that he's dating Christophe… Have you heard anything?”

Yuuri is flushed, sweating, and drinking from his water bottle, when Victor picks him up, and glides towards the exit.

“Are we done practicing?” ask Yuuri, looking down at Victor's face.

“We are going to my office, to practice some moves privately.”

 

The weather is unseasonably warm, so Victor decides to put Mariko in the stroller, and meet Yuuri at the ice rink. It should be a lovely walk home together. About a block away, he feels a surge of fear. He starts running, and sees an angry young man screaming at Yuuri. Before Victor can react, Yurio has stepped between them, and quickly sends the man scurrying away.

A gaggle of young women wearing white cat ears see the scuffle. One teenage girl whines loudly,

“I wish Yuri would protect me…”

“Or me…”

“Pretend to attack me, maybe Yuri will come my rescue…”

“Dream on. Maybe the fashion police will rescue you, that top is awful.”

 

Moments later, Victor demands,

“Why was he yelling at you?”

“He's upset that I am shaming Japan with my lifestyle. Fortunately, most people keep their concerns to themselves,” explains Yuuri, a little shaken but calm.

Victor wants to apologize, but knows it will upset Yuuri more. Instead he changes the subject.

“Yuuri, will you be coaching Yurio next season?” Victor tries to keep the question casual. But Yuuri has caught the slight tone of jealousy, and smiles indulgently.

“No. Not even if he begs. I imagine he will train in whatever town Otabek lives, if Otabek returns from Kazakhstan.”

 

The cherry trees are blooming ,Victor and Yuuri are walking at the Hasetsu spring festival, Victor caring Mariko in a carrier. Yuuri steps away to buy grilled octopus balls at one of the colorfully decorated stalls. Victor sees a very old lady, wearing a traditional kimono, having trouble walking. He helps her to a bench, where she fusses around with her purse, then mutters,

“Thank you, young man. In return, let me warn you. Whe two souls become too entwined, their life forces join as well. If one dies, the other dies as well.”

Victor recoils in surprise, and hears his name called. Victor searches the crowd for Yuuri, then waves at him. Then he turns back towards the bench, and finds it empty.

 

Later that night, Victor can't sleep mulling over what the old lady said. If an accident or illness were to take him young, Yuuri might die too… The thought is achingly painful. Isn't that what happened to his grandmother? He remembers his grandfather having a sudden heart attack, and his wife dying for no apparent reason two days later. What would happen to Mariko? Then it occurs to him. Yurio. The same thorn in his heart that has been torturing him, could protect Yuuri, no _would_ protect Yuuri. The end of the season is Victor's opportunity to send Yurio away. But for Yuuri's sake, maybe Victor should choose to keep him close. Victor can feel the different threads of fate knotting all their lives together tighter, and tighter.

 

**April 1st, World Skating Championship, Helsinki, Finland**

 

After several days away, Victor is excited for Yuuri to return home, and has been waiting at the Hasetsu station with Mariko for about an hour, watching the trains. He's happy that Yurio has had such a successful season, he knows how hard Yuuri has worked as a coach.

“Can you say train, Riko-chan? Train. _Poyezd_.”

Finally he glimpses his gorgeous husband, and the sulky teenager. Surprising. He thought Yurio would be more triumphant and full of bravado after winning gold. Victor gives a big hug to Yuuri,

“Say hello to _Otoo-san_ , baby. She missed you.” Yuuri kisses her on the forehead. The baby and the luggage are loaded into a small luxury car, and Yuuri drives them to Yutopia.

Yurio turns around, to look at Victor sitting next to the baby in her car seat. He starts to say something, grunts, then finally says,

“Victor… I would be… very… appreciative… or honored or something,… if you would coach me.”

Victor is playing with his daughter's tiny hand. He looks up at Yurio, then looks down at Mariko.

“My daughter comes first. Always. However, ...if you can accommodate me in putting her first, I would be interested in coaching you.”

“Yeah,… okay. But do I have to babysit?”

 

As Victor begins coaching, Victor and Yuuri switch roles. Now Victor goes to work every morning at the Ice Castle, while Yuuri stays home cooking and taking care of their daughter. Yuuri is a bit anxious for the first two weeks, and Victor calms him down with frequent phone calls. Victor arrives home, and wonders if Yuuri would allow them to get a housecleaner – Victor was much better at keeping house.

Yuuri smiles, and says,

“We had a great day. We went to the beach, then read books. She loves to take a nap in the crib, because Makkachin lies down next to the crib. Look here's a photo.”

Victor sees his dog lying on his back with her tongue lolling, and their daughter on her back in the same position.

“Adorable! Send me the photo, I want to set it as my wallpaper,” requests Victor.

“Tomorrow I'm taking her to the zoo in Fukuoka, she loves animals.”

Victor makes a sad face. Yuuri sighs,

“Okay, I understand. We'll go on Sunday, so you can come too.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**June, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Yurio has arrived early at the Ice Castle to practice, and is surprised to receive a call from Phichit.

“Isn't it midnight where you are? Why are you calling?” demands Yurio rudely.

“The ice show is in two months, I'm reserving plane tickets for everyone… Any peanut allergy or anything else I need to know?” inquires Phichit.

“No. You wouldn't believe what Victor has required of me in order to be my coach. First, it was infant CPR certification, then a full physical with proof of immunizations, and I have to wash my hands before I go anywhere near Victor, Yuuri, or the grub. If I curse in front of the kid, I have to do extra crunches and push-ups...oh and if I complain, Victor walks out on me, and spends the day at home playing house,” grumbles Yurio.

“That's funny, I never imagined Victor would be so uptight. My new coach is French, and has no sense of humor. She scowls at me all day long, but her critiques are on point. But it doesn't matter, I'm ridiculously happy, I'm clouds, on top of clouds, on top of clouds. Still no word from Otabek?”

“I told you. He. Turned. Off. His. Phone. No calls, no emails, not even a letter on paper. I'm definitely punching him when he gets back.”

“Oh, come on! Who can resist one of these little phones? I got a new sparkly case for mine. And I saw you two in Marseille– you looked like lovebirds to me!”

“You're impossible to talk to… when Otabek gets back, I won't be calling you anymore.”

“As long as you do the ice show, you can ignore me all you want.”

“Remind me why I'm doing your ice show?” mutters Yurio.

“Because Yuuri wants you to, and you owe Yuuri big time… for coaching, for helping you get together with Otabek, and for getting Victor to coach you again…”

 

Later that night, Plisetsky is watching Victor and Yuuri practice their duet for the ice show, his chin on the railing, and one leg stretched on the railing like on a ballet bar. Yuuko comes up next to him, and smiles appreciatively at the skating duo.

“Yurio-kun, you're observing them again.”

“Don't nag me about it.”

“Oh, I understand. Individually, they are two of the best skaters in the world, but somehow together they're even more mesmerizing.”

“I'm not focused on the skating. It's their… relationship. How do they manage?”

“Manage to be in love?”

“Annoyingly, creepily, totally in love. I know these two guys. Victor is a vain airhead who's full of himself, Katsudon is a self absorbed ball of angst. They should self-destruct.”

“They've had their problems. But in the end, they choose each other.”

 

It's about time for lunch, Victor has been teaching Yurio a new routine at the Ice Castle. Partly in retribution, partly for the sheer joy of it, the footwork is ridiculously complex and difficult. Amazingly, Yurio doesn't complain or shout back. Not even when Victor announces that Yurio will be skating the role of Doctor Faustus who makes a pact with the devil. Victor is enjoying coaching Yurio and it's like… the pieces are falling into place. Victor can't believe that the little kid with the rotten personality is turning into a decent human being. Victor hears the sound of his daughter, and races over to meet her. He misses her during the day, but obviously Yuuri is enjoying staying home.

“ _Papa zdes_. I miss my most beautiful girl…”

Suddenly Victor hears Yurio shout,

“Beka!” Yurio zooms over, and stares at his friend. Otabek has grown out his hair, it suits him, Victor decides. Then Victor calls out,

“You may have the rest of the day off, _Yuratchka_. But be here early tomorrow.”

 

Yuuri and Victor walk back to their apartment.

“Victor, is Otabek back? Yurio will be brokenhearted if this visit is to say goodbye…but I guess he could channel his emotions into skating. But if Otabek returns to training in Detroit, will Yurio follow him?”

“I don't know. Yurio knows full well I'm not leaving Hasetsu. Maybe I should scout other skaters for coaching…”

“Too bad Phichit found a coach in Switzerland, it would be fun to have him nearby.”

“We would have to see Christophe all the time…”

“I don't believe that. I just can't see them together in my head. Maybe at the ice show, I can grasp why those two are together…”

“Anyhow, I prefer skaters who are trained in classical ballet, like you,…” Victor runs a finger down Yuuri's back, which makes Yuuri turns to him and splutter,

“Don't do that in public! You know how it makes me feel…”

 

A few days later, Sunday morning, Victor wakes up to the sound of Otabek and Yuuri discussing financial issues. He dresses, changes Mariko's diaper, and puts a cute dress on her, and walks out with her.

“Otabek! I hope you've been having a good morning, would you like to meet Mariko-chan?”

Victor hands Otabek the baby, who holds her with practiced ease, and soon has her napping.

“My niece is about three months older, and is already sitting up,” adds Otabek.

Victor smiles at sharing baby information, reaches over to retrieve his daughter, and remarks,

“I hope things are improving with Yura. He certainly has bitten you pretty hard.”

“What?”

Yuuri hisses at Victor, “You shouldn't mention things like that.”

“I disagree. Judging by how far back it is, I bet Otabek can't see it in the mirror.”

Otabek feels the back of his neck, and blushes a little. Victor enjoys his lack of composure. Yuuri prepares a bottle of milk, and apologizes,

“I'm sorry Altin-san, sometimes he is not able to be discreet.”

Otabek makes a quick escape, and Victor looks at Yuuri expectantly,

“What did Otabek want?”

“Otabek wants to stay in Hasetsu, and find someone to coach him here.”

“So I'm not losing Yurio? Mmm, instead of losing a skater, we're gaining one. Is that all right with you?”

“It's great! Yurio will be happy, and the Ice Castle is beginning to pay for itself,” replies Yuuri pleased.

“That reminds me, can I get an increase in my allowance?” requests Victor.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**August, Ice Diamond Hotel, Las Vegas**

 

Victor, Yuuri and Mariko arrive in their hotel room. Yuuri huffs,

“I specifically asked for a crib. I'm calling the concierge.”

Victor smiles, Yuuri has become much more assertive since coaching. He watches as Yuuri calls up the front desk, and explains the situation. Mariko is sleeping in her carrier. Victor receives a text from Christophe, and quickly whispers to Yuuri that he's meeting Christophe in the pub downstairs.

 

“Isn't it a bit early in the day to be drinking?” questions Victor.

“Yes, but I have terrible case of nerves. Reminds me of the first time I competed at the senior level championships…” Christophe grabs the back of his head nervously.

“You're that worried about the ice show? Even if it goes badly, Phichit seems a resilient type of person, he'll handle it…”

“The ice show? Oh no, I'm worried about this…” Christophe shows Victor a black velvet box with a ring studded with diamonds. Victor picks it up, and admires it.

“Amazing! I never thought I'd see the day you'd want to get married… and I'm envious too. Technically Yuuri proposed both times, so I never got to propose…”

“Victor! Stop thinking about yourself for just one moment… Have I lost my mind?”

“My dear friend, do you want to be married, or are you just doing it for him?”

“I don't particularly need a piece of paper. I want Phichit to be with me for the rest of our lives, and I want to make sure he knows that. Honestly… I want everyone to know that.”

“Isn't that what marriage is?”

 

Victor decides to wear an elegant pair of linen pants, and a silk shirt, since the heat in Las Vegas is oppressive. They arrive in the dressing room of the ice rink.

“I was not informed I would be wearing a …rodent costume,” laments Victor.

“Victor, it's a lighthearted number for children…” explains Yuuri.

Victor looks at the hamster hat, and shakes his head.

“I'm a gold medalist figure skater – not the employee of a mouse theme park.”

“All the skaters here have won gold… Even Yurio's going to wear one. Where is he?” Yuuri looks around the dressing room.

Victor's phone chimes, an email from Yurio, attached is a video called _Yuuri on Ice_. Surprised, Victor clicks on it. He sees himself sitting on a chair, and Yuuri beginning to skate and it stops. In shock, Victor calls Yurio.

“Yura, how in the world did you...”

“Victor, I have the _whole_ video of that night. So put on the hamster suit, and you get a copy. Refuse and it goes viral. Bye.”

 

All the skaters involved in the ice show are getting dressed for the children's matinee.

“If you love me, you will not ask me to wear a hamster costume,” pleads Victor, still in his elegant street clothes, and carrying 8-month-old Mariko like a shield.

“That's a trick, how about if you love me, you will wear one? This is for my best friend,” argues Yuuri, already wearing a striped pink and blue jacket.

Phichit comes into the dressing room, brimming with excitement.

“The audience is full of kids!”

“Phichit is more excited than any of those kids,” comments Yuuri.

Phichit goes around adjusting everyone's a striped color jackets, and hamster hats. Yuuri playfully takes Phichit's gumdrop hat, and puts it on his own head. Leo, Seung Gil, Guang Hong, are taking photos of themselves.

Victor panics. He opens the door to leave, and realizes instead he has entered a closet. It's actually a comfortable closet, and luckily, Mariko has decided this noisy time is the perfect time to sleep.

 

Yurio opens the closet door.

“Please, _Yuratchka_ , I want to stay with Riko-chan. Don't post the video – Yuuri would die of embarrassment,” Victor begs.

Yurio nods his head.

“Fine. You owe me. I'd join you in the closet, but Katsuki has done so much for me this year, that I have to do this. At least go watch the performance of this nauseating rainbow crap. The baby will like it.”

 

Victor watches the performance from the sidelines, completely horrified by the color schemes, the cardboard decors, and the cutesy animal hats. Meanwhile, Mariko coos and smiles.

“Riko, we need to work on developing your tastes,” murmurs Victor, appalled.

At the end of the show, Yuuri sternly lectures him, and sends him in penance to the hotel room.

 

The skaters celebrate their first performance at the Polar Penguin Pub. Yuuri sits in a corner, muttering about Victor's betrayal. Yurio looks at Otabek,

“I hate it when those two fight,” growls Yurio, “and I'm even more annoyed that I care.”

“Would you like me to fix it?” questions Otabek.

“Huh? No, Victor deserves it.” Then Yurio looks again at Yuuri slumped over. “Oh crap, yes!”

Otabek walks over to Yuuri, murmurs a few things, Yuuri looks surprised, calls Victor. Victor soon shows up with baby.

“We're going for a gondola ride!” Yuuri calls out, and they leave.

“What did you say to him?” asks Yurio.

“Katsuki didn't know why Victor bought the Ice Castle. I just explained it to him,” replies Otabek.

“Beka, maybe you should work for a secret intelligence agency.”

“Who says I don't?”

 

The next afternoon, all except Christophe, are having lunch at the Fire and Ice Buffet. Phichit looks like he's been crying, and Victor hesitates to ask him what happened last night. Victor steps away from the table, and dials Christophe.

“It's almost noon, Christophe, what happened with the proposal?”

Christophe groans, “My head hurts. Phichit? Oh no, he's not here…” Christophe says anxiously.

“Phichit is with the others having lunch. Well, actually, he seems too upset to eat,” describes Victor.

“ _Merde!_ I need to make this right but, I can barely process standing up…” admits Christophe.

“Meet me at the Polar Penguin Pub, we'll figure it out.”

He puts his daughter in a carrier, grabs the diaper bag, and meets Christophe into a deserted corner of the pub, decorated with a giant mural of ice flows.

“What happened?” demands Victor, then gives a quick smile and kiss to Mariko, to show her everything's all right.

“I was inebriated, but Phichit was so drunk – I had to carry him back to our room. He proposed to me, but I didn't accept – he was too drunk, Victor, and now he's upset…”

Victor looks at him astonished, bouncing the baby.

“This is all your fault, anyway,” complains Christophe, collapsing on a chair and holding his head.

“How so?”

“You are Victor Nikiforov. Everyone looks up to you. You wear a shirt, everyone wants to wear it. Now you find true love, get married and have a baby. Everyone wants that now,” laments Christophe.

“What will you do now?” asks Victor.

“I'm going to apologize. I should go buy some flowers or something, no?”

 

Victor waits by its phone, wondering what happened with Christophe. He arrives at the ice rink early, before anyone else. So many hours spent on bright white ice. It's been such a gift, and Yuuri is right, retiring is much harder than he was expecting. Finally, he spots Phichit walking in with Christophe. Phichit's face is shining even brighter than the ice, and he is wearing the ring. Victor smiles, and catches Christophe's eye. Christophe is grinning like an idiot. Good. Christophe has been a wonderful, kind and understanding friend. He deserves this kind of love.

 

Victor and Yuuri are dressed in a sparkly blue fluttery fabric. The music is sweet and lyrical and incorporates the sounds of waves and seagulls. The movements of the choreography expresses the push and pull of emotions over the last year – the pulling away with anger, the twists and turns of jealousy, and moments alone in sadness. Spinning together in love, jumping with happiness, holding each other close. Partner work requires a lot of strength, trust, commitment. As the routine ends, Victor sends a prayer of thanks. Thanks to all the spirits who have supported his love. As they skate off the ice, Yuuri's face lights up with pure joy, and Victor finds himself being dipped and kissed.

 

The rest of the evening is a blur. The end of the ice show is upon them, and Victor is throwing a rose into the audience. Victor looks over at Yuuri, and Yuuri gives him another glowing smile. Then Yuuri enlaces his fingers, which sends him a wave of chills and affection through his body. They leave the ice, pick up Mariko, and each take turns getting dressed. By the time they're done, everyone else has already left.

 

They stop at a little restaurant to eat, gazing at each other, and Victor realizes it's been weeks since they've both been felt so amorous. Once in their room, Victor kisses Yuuri's throat, tiny little kisses slowly up towards his ear…

“Oh, please …stop. I'm really in the mood but, we can't do anything in front of the baby…”

Victor rolls back, and stares at the ceiling tiles, trying not to think of Yuuri's lips, his dark eyes, his soft skin, and definitely not thinking about Yuuri's erection, or the way he moans and gets all flushed…

“Stop! You're making it worse Victor…” groans Yuuri.

“I'm not doing anything! I'm not looking at you, I'm not touching you, I'm not saying dirty things in Russian …”

“…Oooh...” moans Yuuri. Victor glances over, and sees Yuuri has turned over onto his stomach, and is hiding his face in his pillow, which causes his pert behind to squirm attractively. Victor springs into action.

“Mmm, yes, we need time alone…” He quickly packs Mariko's bag, picks her up, goes into the hallway to the room next door.

Victor knocks for a while, rather insistently.

“WHAT!” yells Yurio, answering the door in only a pair of pants.

“Would you watch her for 10 minutes… no at least 20, or maybe 30 minutes?”

“Fuck off! I have a boyfriend now.” Yurio slams the door in his face.

Victor walks down the hall to the next room. He hesitates. Didn't Christophe just propose… As he gets near the door, he hears some loud pitch squealing noises. Obviously, Christophe is occupied… Victor heads in the opposite direction, and is about to knock on the room shared by Guang Hong, Leo and Seung Gil. The door opens, Guang Hong is pushed out, and the door closes.

“No fair! I always end up by myself… When am I supposed to do for a few hours?”

Victor clears his throat,

“Mariko can be lots of fun!”

Guang Hong appears frightened. “I don't know anything about kids, I might drop her!” he babbles, and runs down the hall away from Victor.

 

Victor returns to the bedroom, and says in a little voice,

“Stay with your papas. You don't mind if we do a little kissing…” whispers Victor to Mariko, putting her back into her crib.

“Sorry Victor, but I'll be in the shower, thinking of you…” responds Yuuri quickly, running into the bathroom, and slamming the door. Mariko begins to cry. Victor prepares a bottle, then puts in some earphones and listens to music to avoid the sounds of sex all around him.

 

**Las Vegas Airport**

 

“Yuuri, stop staring.”

Yuuri turns his head to face Victor, then finds himself looking backwards again.

“But Victor… Phichit is sitting on Christophe's lap.”

“Yeah, we don't need to see that first thing in the morning,” grumbles Yurio.

“We're still in Las Vegas, no one will say anything. But you're missing the most important part,” continues Victor, with flair.

“The ring,” adds Otabek deadpan.

“Huh?” reply both Yuuri and Yurio. Yuuri walks over, trying to edge over discreetly, and spy on Phichit's and Christophe's hands. Phichit finally notices, jumps up on the chair next to him, and squeals,

“Look everybody, I'm engaged to be married!!” showing off the ring with diamonds. There's some polite applause, and one group of partiers scream and whoop. Guang Hong, Leo and Seung Gil clap also. Yuuri stands there comically frozen, his eyes the size of saucers. Christophe stands up and theatrically tilts Phichit's chin down, and kisses him. The partiers holler even more. Leo turns to Seung Gil, and hisses,

“Don't even think of proposing… We're not even dating.”

Victor takes the opportunity to whisper to Yurio,

“Delete the video, or you're in a lot of trouble…”

Yurio pulls out his phone, shows Victor the file _Yuuri on Ice_ , and deletes it.

 

**October, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

 _Dingdong_! Yuuri goes to answer the door, and receives a package.

“Another box? This is getting out of hand. What is it this time?” asks Yuuri, fetching a box cutter.

Victor is sitting on the floor, playing with Mariko.

“Papa. Can you say papa? Papa.” Victor points towards himself. Mariko squeals, and plays with a rattle.

“She almost said bottle yesterday,” comments Yuuri.

“Bottle? Her first word should be of more emotional importance. Papa. Papa. Paaapa.”

Yuuri opens the box, and groans.

“Figure skates? Who sends a 10 month old figure skates, she can't even walk yet… I've had enough.” Yuuri gets his phone, and dials angrily.

“Enough with the gifts, Yurio, and believe it or not, she might not want to skate…” Yuuri listens, then replies, “…of course it's you, no one else sends anonymous skating gifts…” Yuuri glowers. “Put me on speakerphone!” Yuuri does the same.

“Otabek? Your boyfriend has an online shopping problem. I recommend you sit down with him and make a budget, maybe put him on an allowance.”

“Yes, sounds like a good idea,” replies Otabek.

“Hey! No way, I'm not a little kid…” whines Yurio, and Yuuri hangs up.

 

Victor sits on the couch, looking pensive.

“Are you unhappy that Yurio is such a big part of our life? I'm getting better at knowing whose emotions I'm feeling,” says Yuuri.

Victor looks reluctant, then decides to share,

“Yurio is all right, in truth, I care about him too. Though coaching him is nowhere near as amazing as coaching you. No, I miss skating, the performance and the competition.”

Yuuri nods, comes over and gives him a hug.

Mariko crawls over pulls herself up on the couch, obviously trying to join them. Victor lifts her into his arms, and she hugs him. Victor completely melts, and shines with happiness.

“Speaking of work, it was easier for both of us to be competing at the highest level of competition, then to raise one little girl,” admits Yuuri.

“That's all right, dreams take work, but they're worth it!” declares Victor, bringing Mariko up for a kiss. He places her on the floor, Makkachin ambles over, and licks Mariko's head. Mariko squeals, then says,

“Ma ma.”

Yuuri comes over delighted, and points to the dog.

“That's right, Riko-chan. Makka.”

“Mama.” She repeats, and the dog wags her tail. Yuuri grins, then looks over at Victor who has slumped over the couch in defeat.

“I'm sorry, Victor. Makkachin is here all day long, and…” Yuuri gives up on explaining, and gives Victor another hug, only to be flipped over onto his back, with Victor grinning on top.

“Fooled you. You can't feel everything.” Victor brings his face very close, and whispers, “I love you so much, I'd have given up skating earlier if I'd known how wonderful this would be…”

Bonk! Victor feels the plastic rattle hit him in the head, as his daughter tries to climb onto the couch.

“Yes, Riko-chan, I love you too,” he says, pulling her up into a family hug. Unable to contain herself, Makkachin jumps on top of them. Victor manages to pull out his cell phone, and takes a family selfie. He posts it online with the caption: _Happiness_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed part 4. Since this story has a life of its own, I had to change my outline and make Otabek's story come last. Right now I'm halfway done with the next and last piece, which will move the story forward to its final conclusion. Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed it, please click the kudo button, it always brightens my day.
> 
> All the skating routines in this story are based on actual skating routines. 
> 
> Yurio's SP is based on SP Les feuilles mortes by Julia Lipnitskaya (2016).  
> Yurio's FP is based on FP Leningrad by Julia Lipnitskaya (2015).   
> Otabek's FP is based on FP Denis Ten Tosca (2017).  
> Yurio's 2nd SP is inspired by Johnny Weir's performance I'm Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO.   
> Yurio's 2nd FP is based on Patrick Chan's SP Dear Prudence/Blackbird (2016).  
> Otabek's 2nd FP is based on Denis Ten FP Romeo and Juliet (2016).


End file.
